The Legend of the Black Water Pirates
by Rosetorn22
Summary: The Crown Prince of Egypt, the next Pharaoh, Yami grew up on tales of magic and mysteries. His mothers favorite happened to be an old Pirate legend. After a disastrous rebellion Pharaoh Atemu decides to take his son to a secret place. A place of magic and mystery, a place where anything goes. The Toda Vale Island, the legendary port for pirates. What awaits them? Warning Yaoi!
1. Introduction

**Rose: Okay guys this came to me after a 15 hour shift at work at 2 in the morning, unedited wrote at 3 in the morning if there is anything wrong feel free, but that doesn't mean you can be rude about it ok.**

_**Title: Legend of Black Water**_

_**Pairings: Egyptshipping(AtemuxHeba) Puzzleshipping(YamixYuugi) More if they come to me…**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Friendship/Family, Humor**_

_**Warnings: YAOI, CUSING, SUGGESTIVENESS, VOILENCE. (**_**There will homo and heterosexual relationships in this flic)**

**Rose: Okay who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Y**_**uugi: Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, the toons, or anything else you may find that may look like someone else's idea. No profit is made from this flic it is strictly for fun. **_

**Rose**_**: Thank you**_

* * *

**INTRODUCTION:**

_The Legend of the Black Water Pirates…_

Ra had set for the day the normally hot dessert was frigid. This mattered not to those who lived inside the palace. The giant walls made of marble stone shielded them from the harsh elements. The young prince, the next Pharaoh of Egypt, was being unruly as ever with his early bedtime. His mother had finally gotten him settled enough with promises of a bed time story.

The young woman cheered her throat as she began the tale….

_This is no story, a legend as it may be, but you would do well to remember this tale. For if you ever find yourself out at sea and hear a high pitched hiss you will know that black water is upon you. What can you do? All you can do is pray, pray that her long lost love Captain Mutou is near sailing-_

"Boring!" and obnoxious voice interrupts his mother. She looks over the edge of the scroll to eye her young son. "I mean…." he says more meekly this time. "Please Mom," he puts his little hands together in a begging motion, though there was still a cheeky little grin on his face.

"Yami Sennen," she scolds. "If I've told you once, I've told you thousand times. Do not interrupt me again. It's rude." Once she is finished scolding her son she looks back down at the scroll in her hands. "Now where was I-, oh yes-"

"Please Mom!"

"Oh be quiet, don't make me get your father involved." She smirks in victory as her son sends her an angry pout.

"Get me involved in what?" She almost drops the scroll in shock.

"Atemu!" she hisses.

He blocks her weak smack playfully, "I'm sorry," he didn't sound very apologetic.

"Are you a King or a Ninja?" she asks.

He thinks a moment, "Both." She rolls her eyes as he sits next to his son. "Please continue," Yami opens his mouth, "be nice Yami." He cuts his son off, so Yami just returns to pouting.

"Let's see…I'll start here…" she started in a low voice gradually getting louder.

_Black Water roamed the seven seas swallowing ships and their crews whole never to be heard from again. However, there was one man who came back. His full name was never recorded but we remember him as Captain (Chaos) Mutou of the Black Water Pirates. His ship, that he named after the mighty Anaconda snake was sleek and deadly. He and his crew would swoop out of now where The Anaconda biting down into the other ships hauls crippling them._

Atemu made a chomping noise next to his sons ear, making the young boy jump. Before he could even whine his mother continued, after she giggled at them.

_Then he would raid the other ship his motley crew right beside him. There was The Red Eyes Bandit a cruel man with lust for blood and always carried a bottle of rum on his hip. One Eyed Pegasus a shaman if you would he drowned himself in magic cruses. He would often challenge his Captain in magical duels trying to prove that he was the better mage. Madman Hafez, quick and nibble as a ninja, he would often play spy using his multiple personalites to add him in his job. The most ruthless pirate of all had to be the Captain himself, Chaos Magician. A powerful and mysterious mage with the, so thought, untamable Black Water at his command. Together with the creature of Black Water and his dark magic they ruled the seas. Even the Blood Pirates wouldn't dare tango with the pirates of Black Water. _

She looked to see if her son was still listening but found him fast asleep resting on his fathers tan leg. Atemu chuckled as she rolled the scroll up. "Why didn't you tell me he fell asleep!"

Atemu repositioned Yami on the bed, tucking him in. "You looked like you were having so much-ouch!"

"Don't even both finishing that statement," Atemu turned to see his wife Teana tapping the now closed scroll on her shoulder.

"But I-"

"Nope," she turns to leave.

"How can you-"

"No," she says leaving the room.

"Who in Ra's name is the Pharaoh here!"

She poked her head back in the door frame giving him a quick look over. "Well you're not wearing any jewelry or your crown. So I would say, not you." She gives him a cheeky grin as she turns tail and runs.

Atemu huffed charging after his 'so called' wife. He blowed the torches out as he walked out of his sons room. He made a motion to the guard outside the room before following after Teana.

Yami let out a sigh of relief, he had heard that story a hundred or so times. Pirates…magic….fairytales. Didn't she know that he was far too old for that stuff anymore, he was nearly 7 and three quarters. When would his parents realize that he could do the same big people stuff that they did.

Despite this last thought the young prince fell asleep dreaming about the Pirates of Black Water. Fighting them off one by one to claim the treasure that Captain Mutou called '_Unica amor'. _Whatever that meant…..

* * *

**(A/N: WAIT! Don't kill me yet this is not revolutionshipping, not at all. Also it means 'only love' take that whichever way you wish :D )**

As we leave the palace we cross the golden dessert duns and over the vast waters of the Mediterranean sea, an uncharted island is where we end our journey. A place kept hidden away by thieves and royals alike. The lost island of Toda Vale, the legendary port for pirates.

For such a small island the culture was vast the small towns that were scatter across the twenty-five mile long island each had a different vibe. None them compared to the port city of Liberatad. This large port was always bustling from late at night into the early mornings. People hear didn't judge, for almost everyone had something to hide. No one asked who you were, or once where they took you at face value. You proved your worth here nothing was given to anyone. Thieves found refuge and royals found relief from the pressures of their duties.

As Ra peeks over the horizon the sea breeze rustles the palm trees to live making the coconuts bonk against eachother making a natural tune. An interesting house/shoppe was at the edge of the port city. The palm trees shaded most of the home and its strange looking garden. It had a personal dock leading out to the harbor a small fishing boat was tided at the end of the dock. Inside a young was very excited….

"Dad," a young boy whispers in his sleeping fathers ear. "Dad," his father just scratches his nose. "Come on Dad you said that you would teach me today."

No response.

The young man stands up from his leaning position over his fathers 'corpus'. He huffs putting his hands on his hips, blowing his blond bang up in the air only for it to fall back into his face.

He glares at it for a second but then smirks. "Last chance Dad," he says as he picks up the bucket that he had gotten earlier just for this occasion. A low purr is heard beside him. "Oh calm down Lyger," he says looking at the young lion lying at the foot of his dads' bed.

"Oh Dad," he sing-song's. He gives Lyger one more devilishly innocent look before unceremoniously dumping the bucket of water on his fathers head.

"The hell!" said man jumps up, his black and violet hair flaring around him. He looks at his hands and the tips of his long hair soaked in water. He hears laughing to his right. His head snaps right and then down.

Only to see his son sprawled out on the floor laughing his ass off. He wipes his blond bangs out of his face. He leans over his son casting a dark shadow over him.

He stops laughing.

Amethyst meets blue, as father darkly smirks down at son.

"Uh-oh," the younger gulps.

"Uh-oh," the older mocks back. He jumps to his feet, making a run for it. Amethyst eyes glance over to the large cat at the foot of the bed. "Lyger fetch."

The large cat jumps up onto the railing of the loft that was the fathers room. It let out a roar that was quickly followed by a 'so not fair' from his son. "You will learn one day wont you Yuugi." The father chuckles as he gets out of bed to ring his hair out.

"Don't push me, don't push me," Yuugi hisses at the large feline as he nudges his masters son up the stairs. "Learn what," Yuugi huffs folding his arms across his chest.

"That when I say we're getting up at the crack of dawn, that means noon-ish," he laughs at the look his son shoots him. "Now," he says releasing his damp hair to point to the bed. "Clean it up."

Yuugi's arms drop to his sides as his mouth falls open, "You can't be serous!"

"Oh but I am," he says brushing past his son to walk through the archway that led to his wash room to change into a dry shenti. He topped his new dry white shenti with a violet sash. He graced his wrist and forearms with silver bands his left arm was however covered with a black cloth, hiding his tattoo. Yuugi had never seen what was under that cloth, he had tried too!

"You- But you- You can use magic! I can't! This will take me all day!" Yuugi whines as he waves his arms in a very animated manor.

He gave his son a very serious look before walking up to him, staring him in the eye. Then promptly flicking him on the nose. "I, Heba Mutou, do not kid, AND you should have thought about that before you dumped a bucket of cold water on my face." He winked at his son before turning to walk down the stairs.

Yuugi turned to glare at the bed and muttered, " stupid bed."

"It's not the bed's fault! Now get too it breakfast in an hour," Heba yells up to his son.

"How do you- wait one hour!" Yuugi runs over to lean on the railing.

"Well yeah," Heba says picking up his fishing pole. "I have to catch it first."

"What! No way! Just go to the market!"

"I don't want to."

"I'll go to the market."

"You have to clean my bed."

"I don't want to."

"Tuff."

"You're mean."

"And you still sleep with a night light."

"DAD!"

"Clean it."

The front door closed ending their conversation. "Ass," Yuugi says turning back towards his fathers bed.

"Yuugi!" the front door swings open. A glare meets a weirded out look. "Jou," Heba says seriously.

"J-Jou," Yuugi gulps, maybe his best friend would forgive him. He was only nine after all and Jou was thirteen. The front door closes, looks like breakfast was going to take awhile.

Lyger purrs up at Yuugi from his cat bed his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

"Oh shut up," Yuugi says popping his shoulders as he walks over to the bed.

**END INTRODUCTION….**

* * *

**Rose: Just a small introduction, so you guys get a feel for the characters and the story. I'm aiming for 5 reviews please! If my job doesn't kill me the 1****st**** chapter should be up in a week. Chapters 8 of Cursed and Millennium are being worked on right now also the 3****rd**** chapter of the sun and the moon. **

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Yuugi: What is dad going to do to Jou?**

**Rose: -pats Yuugi's head- Don't worry about it.**

**Yuugi: That makes me worry even more….**

**Write you later,**

**-Rose ;) **


	2. The Toda Vale

**Rose: Another 2 in the morning story… Why can't I write at normal people time –multiple people open their mouths- DON'T EVEN SAY IT!**

**Atemu: I wasn't going to say a thing.**

**Rose: You're going to say the disclaimer, cause I don't feel like getting sued…**

**Atemu: **_**Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, the toons, or anything else you may find that may look like someone else's idea. No profit is made from this flic it is strictly for fun. **_

_**Title: Legend of Black Water**_

_**Pairings: Egyptshipping(AtemuxHeba) Puzzleshipping(YamixYuugi) More if they come to me…**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Friendship/Family, Humor**_

_**Warnings: YAOI, CUSING, SUGGESTIVENESS, VOILENCE. (**_**There will homo and heterosexual relationships in this flic)**

**Rose: Thank you Atemu!**

* * *

**Thank you's! (and review answers)**

**Littlerosette: Thank you for being my first review and I hope that I don't disappoint :)**

**Dakota51: Thank you for the review, and I hope to see more in the future. :)**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Toda Vale**

The day was young as the cool summers breeze swept over the nostalgic island. Small children ran and played without a care in the world. Heba Mutou was relaxed, he was tending to his potions shoppe like always. His skill ranged through curse to healing potions alike. Anything that you needed he would have or could get with little effort. He was a master at his craft.

As he leaned back on his stools hind legs his upper back was supported by the wall behind the counter. The silver bands that he always wore around his arms shined as the sun shown through the open window. A zig-zag pattern was created on his skin by the sway of the palm trees.

Then a load hiss, snap- "Ra damnit!" Yuugi hollowing in pain was heard. Heba chuckled to himself lightly, looks like that blasted plant took another bite out of his dear son. Heba had been teaching Yuugi his trade for the past ten years now, making his son 19 summers old now. Ten years had since he had dunked that cool bucket of water on his head, needless to say that has yet to happen again.

Yuugi was far from having a green thumb, but if he wanted to learn how to create potions he would have to learn how to keep the plants alive now wouldn't he? Herbalism was not his son's strong point, however the magic of the Mutou family flowed strong within his veins. He has to learn how to control it, no matter how much he hated his magic lessons.

Heba looked down at his covered arm, Yuugi would inherit this one day aswell. Speaking of the young man. He came bursting in at this point holding his bleeding finger.

"Ra damnit dad, why in the name of Osiris do you kept that thing!?" He held out his finger towards his father. Heba raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Heal it."

"Did I not teach you how to do this the other day Yuugi?"

"…"

"Yuugi," Heba was now sitting properly on the stool.

"I forgot," Yugi says not making eye contact.

Heba sighing, "You are a horrible liar you that?" Heba grabbed his son's wrist.

Yuugi's tugged at his hand, "No, not that way! Come on dad that's just too weird!" Yuugi looks away as Heba licks his finger, the warm tingle of magic sews up his line of puncture holes made by the Venus fly trap. "What if Jou sees you?"

"If you had paid attention to your lessons you wouldn't be in this strange position with me now would you?" Heba give the finger one more lick for creepy measure, now maybe Yuugi would pay attention. The good thing about raising a kid for 15 years of its life you usually know how it ticks. And for Heba he found out early, creep out Yuugi= Yuugi remembering something.

To his credit Heba found out that he could be quite creative, and that Yuugi had an explosive imagination… literally. Seto almost had Heba's ass on a golden platter that day.

"Dad, can I go now?" Yuugi wined more than asked. Heba eyed Yuugi carefully. "Yes, I finished 'grooming' the plants, yes I cleaned the boat, yes I cleaned my room-and I didn't stuff it all in a corner this time, yes I feed Lyger and walked him- more like let him drag me down the street, and yes I practiced my potions and magic today. So," he put his hands together and went down on his knees, "please, please, please. Let me go hang with Marik and Jou today."

Heba was quiet as he looked down at his son, in truth Yuugi was old enough not to ask for permission but he wanted to learn his fathers trade and magic so a few compromises had to be made on his part. It was his own fault that he was behind anyway. Or was it…sometimes he swore his dad didn't even want to teach him.

Heba shrugged at Yuugi, though Yuugi couldn't see him since his eyes were closed. "I don't see why not-"

"Really," Yuugi popped up, "Yes! Thank you so much da-." Yuugi stopped in his mini celebration when he saw the sly smirk on his fathers face.

The elder Motou stood up and headed towards the door, "It's no problem son," he assured Yuugi. "Just close up the shop for me and you can go."

"What!" Yuugi screeched. Heba turned around and winked at his son.

"Well, if you'd rather not go…" he trailed off.

Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "Fine, you're so lazy." But his words feel on death ears seeing that Heba had already left. "You ass!" Yuugi tosses a magic ball at the door, it popped on impact. Yuugi glared down at his hand. His magic was still so weak.

Yuugi looked around the shoppe getting a devilish idea. An imp like smirk crosses his face as he makes a break for the door. He opens the door and gets only one step.

"Now I know that shop isn't clean boy," Yuugi's head snapped right to see his father lounging on the porch railing. "Nice try through," he winks.

Yuugi groans slamming the door shut as he goes back into the shoppe. Heba chuckles. "You're about a hundred years too young kid," he says as he jumps down from his porch onto the stone and dirt pathway. He turns towards town. "I wonder what Jono's up to."

As Heba makes his way through town he noticed that it was busier than ever. This made him curious. He ducked down an alleyway, a short cut to his friend, Jono's, weapons shoppe.

Jono and Heba went way back, all the way to their pirate days back. Heba snorted at the memories, those where a life time ago. Jono was a spunky blond just like his wife Mai. He is the grandson of The Red Eyes Bandit, however after his father Bandit Keith practically destroyed the family name through his drinking problems Jono went by The Red Eyes Dragon now.

They had two kid's Jou, Yuugi's best friend, and Shizuka, she looked just like Jono's own little sister Serenity. Now that was a painful memory. Mai was one of the few female crew members left, her and Jono had a ruff start but after Valon was killed Jono was there for her and well, as they say, the rest is history.

Heba looked into the dangerous looking shoppe, to see none other than the little dragon himself, Jou, sleeping at the counter. Heba smirked as magic ignited in his hands. A purple haze surrounded him as he strides through a solid wall. He made not one sound as he approached the baby dragon.

Standing behind him he placed both hands at Jou's lower back. He barely brushed his fingertips over the boys back simulating a crawling motion.

Jou shifted a bit but didn't wake. Heba's smirked widened he would just have to turn in up a notch now wouldn't he. The purple haze ignited around his hands again. But this time instead of surrounding his body the magic slowly circled around Jous head.

"Ahhh, bugs! Bugs! Get them off! Get them off!" Jou jumped up out of his seat arms flaring around him. He ran straight into the back of the shoppe where the family lived.

"Kah!" Shizuka screams then the sound of a sharp gong noise was heard.

Heba walked into the kitchen to see Jou sprawled out on the floor and his younger sister looking at him horrified frying pan still in hand.

"oh no Jou! Big brother! Are you ok?" She asked kneeling down beside him.

He groaned.

Shizuka started to cry, "oh no I broke him!"

Heba laughed alittle as he put his hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "He'll be fine young one, now where is your father?" Shizuka had jumped at the touch but relaxed once he spoke. She was about to answer when a blush spread across face.

"Um..well… you see…I ….um…" Heba raised an eyebrow as he watched the girl twitch. Then it hit him and his eyes grew wide. He wanted to smack Jono so hard right now. Who in Ra's name tells their kid that they are doing 'that'?

Apparently Jono, that's who...

He turns and heads for the stairs. "No!...What!" Shizuka grabs his wrist. She didn't say anything else as she looked at the floor.

"You don't like it do you," Heba asked. Shizuka bit her lip. Heba patted her on the head. "Don't worry I'll tell your parents for you." He smiled and continued up the stairs.

"That is one brave man," Jou says from the floor.

"Big brother!" Shizuka flies over to Jou wrapping her arms around him. She bonces for amoment then looks up a Jou curiously. "what do you mean."

"You'll see."

A loud bang was heard then…

_**Kreu mut ju terheqe kar tuaj nga te plas saj. Ju premtuar mua se ne do te merrni thither Karin tim sonte keshtu qe te merrni ass tuaj deri para se ju duhet te beni me kenaqesi!...**_

Jou had to cover Shizuka's ears. Languages were very vast here the average person knew atleast seven different languages, you had to here, and unfortunately for Jou he knew Albanian. What Heba just yelled at his father was just too disturbing for words.

_**Nuk ka asnje menyre une jam thithja Karin tuaj.**_

**(A/N: It's just translated from google translate, I just picked one that looked fun :3) **

What the hell kind of response was that!

"Get out!" His mother screeched. Heba came down the steps moments later a huge grin on his face.

Jou watched Heba walk over to the table and pick up a date.

"La Loca," Heba says after Jou stares at him for over a minute. Jou looks at him confused. "That's where me and your dad are going tonight." Heba approaches Jou. "So you know what that means, a; your mother doesn't have to know and b; if I even see one glimpse of you or my son there will be serious consequences."

Jou gulped as he looked straight into the pupils of a master magician. Heba was so close all Jou could see was his eyes and that was enough for the 23 year old who had, more times than he would like to remember, been on the wrong end of this mad magicians staff.

"Stop trying to scare my son Mutou," Jono says coming down the stairs. He dressed in a brown leather shenti an emerald green belt held it up, simple sandals adorned his feet and leathers bands were on his wrists and forearms. Jono looks at his sons face, ghost white, " well, stop scaring him."

"Come on Jono, Anzu is waiting for us at La Loca."

"She's not working?"

Heba snorted, "of course she is." Heba played with the light blue sash that was holding up his purple shenti. He wore his normal silver bands black cloth covering his left arm. However it was late September now and the winds were turning colder so he wore black tights under his shenti silver anklets cut off the fabric, sandals adorned his feet.

A few people come barging in loudly, so Jono went to go greet them. The customers conversations were full of the towns juiciest gossips. One thing however caught Heba's curiosity. The Pharaoh of Egypt was coming to the Toba Vale.

That's why everyone was running around so much, never had someone so powerful come to the Toba Vale Island, aristocrats and royals from smaller countries had visited of course but no one so powerful. Toda Vale had calmed in the past twenty years due the age of pirates dying off. However, it was only a matter of time before the other countries got pissed at one another, thus offering pirates safe ports again. This was still a very dangerous place for anyone with power especially ones with bounty on their heads.

Heba looked at the bounty broad that Jono posted in his shoppe for the bounty hunters and hit men that bought from him. Dull ruby eyes stared back at him as he looked at the crudely draw picture of the so called Pharaoh of Egypt. He was either very brave, or stupid. Heba scratched his head through the black bandana he was wearing. It flatten the top of his hair but the black and violet spikes still flowed wildly down his back.

The sun was starting to set as Jono announced that he was ready to go, as they exited the store. The bongo drums were already starting to be beat heavy as men and women alike shook their hips to the various beats all doing their own dances. However no place was hotter or colder persay than La Loca hangout. This hot spot truly embraced the anything goes mood of the island. As Heba and Jono entered that tribal looking building Yuugi finally meet Jou back at the weapons shoppe, and a certain ship was docking in the harbor….

Scenechange:

_Land A-hoy! _The sailor yelled from atop his nest. Crimson eyes turned towards the shores of the Toba Vale Island. It looked exotic….maybe even peaceful. He just needed to get anyway, if only for alittle while.

Atemu Sennen's world had just been turned upside down and done so many backflips if he had to put up with one more of his wife's- traitors little plots he was seriously going to be ill. He had removed all his gold as he stood above deck. He placed one hand on the railing as they changed course to dock. The air smelled sweet here, like honeysuckles. The breezes were nice and cool on his heated skin.

This was a place one could truly get away from it all, wasn't it. Atemu knew that it would be too good to be true, but it was worth a shot. He looked over to the stairs that went below deck. Yami wasn't handling all this very well. He could tell his son had become rather distant recently, and cold. He hoped that he would loosen up alittle here…if they could ever get him out of his cabin.

The camera shifts to below deck as Yami stares out the porthole in his cabin….

Nothing but blue, that's all Yami had looked at for the past week, he was sailing Mediterranean with his father. For all he knew his father was trying to clear his head over his crazy mother. Yami sighed through his nose as he let his eyes close, they hurt. He didn't know what his father was trying to do him by bringing him along on this trip.

He would forget more easily in the company of his own friends than his own solitude. Yami turned his head, his neck was sore from staying in same position for so long. This hovel was nothing compared to his room back at the palace. It was dark, damp, and did boats ever stop Ra fucking rocking. Yami was prideful to even consider throwing up on the ship.

A knock was heard at the door. He didn't answer. The door opened a moment later.

"Son?" Atemu enter slowly. "We have made port."

Silence.

Atemu sighs, "Yami please talk to me." He waits a moment and is alittle shocked when Yami snaps his head to glare at his father with his own crimson eyes.

"What is there to talk about," Yami spits. Atemu tries to think of something but fails. He didn't know what to tell his son or how he should approach his son in their situation. He was never in this kind of situation with his father.

"Yami I don't know what to say-"

"Obviously, and you don't know how to listen either. Lets not forget that." Yami stood up.

Ok Atemu had to admit that he deserved that one. He rubbed the back of his neck, as his son walked towards him.

"I know that you wanted to hang out with Mana and the other teenagers-" Yami walked past his father and up the stairs. Atemu sighed again, this had been going on ever since the rebellion leader had been killed. Atemu looked after his son. What the hell was he suppose to tell him.

Once Atemu followed his son above deck he found Yami standing at the railing facing the port city, his jaw slack. Atemu smirked he thought that this place would get him.

Yami looked around in awe at all the different buildings. The skulls with crossed bones under them was a dead giveaway. Yami heard his father walk up behind him. He didn't even look back. The streets were small and dark. Made of stone and dirt they looked worn down there scorch marks left from old fires and cuts from hundreds, maybe thousands of swords fights.

He sniffed, gah, this placed smelled horrid. The smell of dry wood burning mixed with tanning chemicals from the leather shop adjacent to the boat was not a good morning scent. The streets were crowed too, some may different people, most of them wore some very strange cloths, nothing like his and back at his home in Egypt. Instead of simple white dresses with sashes, they had very intricate looking cloths. It made their shoulders look broad, while their waists looked tiny then a huge puff of fabric at the bottom from the waist down.

They were obviously not dressed for the heat. His eyes almost left their sockets when he saw some girls walking around topless their breasts swaying back and forth as they walked and talked. Atemu chuckled as he closed his seventeen year old sons mouth. Yami shot him a dirty look.

"It's rude to stare," Atemu eyes the women himself. They weren't bad but he was no longer interested. He came here relax and not have any more children. Men would suit him just fine on this trip. He looked at his son. He also hoped that his would find the males more appealing right now too. Egypt was too much of a mess right to raise any future rulers right now thanks to Yamis' mother.

Atemu's mouth filled with a bitter taste at the thought of Teana. No, he shook his head. He was here to recover from that. He looked at his son, they were here to help his son recover from 'that'. The gang plank dropped and the ship was tied to the docks. The sailors started to unload the ship.

Atemu saw that some men were coming home while others were still hard at work taking down the sails and changing out the ropes. He eyes a few mens tattoos, the markings of their pride as pirates. Atemu was no fool pirates had only been scarce lately because of the neutral ports act that he had to sign before the rebellion. In fact that bill had opened up a whole can of worms for him.

Illegal business sored even higher in Egypt sense what was once legal was that no longer and people don't just stop doing something that makes them money and puts food on their tables. Atemu sighed he felt the headache coming on. In fact that was one of the last straws of the rebellion, it seemed that pirates brought in quite a high revenue for his port towns. Banding pirates and arresting them caused a lot of finical problems.

As his father was lost in thought, given his wrinkled brow it was something that was unpleasant. Yami didn't feel like comforting his father in the least, he was awed by all the different builds. The strangely shaped windows and door frames, some houses looked like they had been built upside down. Yami furred his own brow in confusion. There were rounded roofs, square roofs, triangular roofs, some were red while others were blue, most were built out of a strange red wood while others resembled the stones that his own home was built out of.

He placed his hand on the side of one building and was startled to see the paint residue on his hand. He got even more frustrated when he wiped it on his clean white and gold shenti, causing a red smear to soil his cloths.

Strange plants gave off sweet and sour fragrances alike, and then there was food attacking his nose hairs some many different kinds; Turkish, Greek, French, Irish, Mongolian, even Indian. All of these scents filled the streets. Yami then saw something that made his heart stop. A sign, one simple sign and it said…

"Welcome, to The Toda Vale Island," he saw the smaller print as he got closer. "While you are hear all pirates must abide by the pirates code of 'neutral' conduct this is a 'no color' territory and a 'free market' source. All brawls are to be strictly no weapons no groups, any crew shanks should be handle off shore out of port-"

"Get alitte closer pretty boy, I don't think that you're close enough," a voice sneers above Yami.

Yami sent said person a heated glare. The sandy blond boy didn't even flinch as he munched on his piece of fruit, what was that thing anyway.

"This is a mango," he read the young prince's mind. The boy's violet eyes scanned the group that Yami had wondered from.

"I wouldn't stray too far from you pride young lion," an older voice said this time. Yami jumped back as larger, older version of the boy came out of seemingly, nowhere. "You're still only just a cub," the man leaned on the top of the sign, "you can still get eaten out in the wild." The elder licked his lips, looking at Yami like a predator did it's pray.

Yami was alittle freaked out, yes. The look that elder was giving made his skin crawl. Yami wanted to move but found his feet firmly planted where they were.

"Ah, look dad I think you scared the little guy," the younger titled his head to the side and impish smirk crossed his face. He finished his mango and while not even looking tossed it over his shoulder to land perfectly in the trashcan. "You sure he's a lion, looks more like a gazelle to me," the younger licks his lips now as the 'father' wales in laughter.

"Yami," his fathers voice seems to break whatever spell he was under. Yami found his feet again and turned to briskly walk away.

"Royals and Richs do not get along with the ragged and raged boy," the elder called. Yami looked back, he did not know why though. The elder pulls out another mango from an inner pocket of his robe and tossed it at Yami.

He caught it.

"Have you ever heard of the 'pirates truce' boy," the elder slanted his eyes.

Pirates…. what did pirates have to do with Yami's-he's father vacation?

The elder moved his head in his fathers direction, "you and your father would be wise to remember who you are and where you are at all times boy," he sneakers, "you might live alittle longer." He let out another laugh as he returned inside the shoppe.

"Yami," Atemu called for him again.

"You should go and spend time with him while you can," the younger said hoping off the railing onto the dirt and stone path.

"Who are you?"

The boy looked at Yami and smirked, "people in these parts call me Jr. People that don't want to get cursed call me Marik," he smirked slyly. People passed infront of Yami breaking their eye contact, once the people had passed the boy and the welcome sign were gone.

What the hell?

"Yami," Atemu placed a hand on his sons shoulder, Yami caught himself in mid jump. Atemu raised an eyebrow, "what has your attention son?" Atemu looked at the seeming normal shoppe. He couldn't read the sign, as it was in another language. "Would you like to go inside?"

An image of the elder man popped into Yami's mind making him take a quick step back from the shoppe he answered his father with a sharp 'no'. Atemu scratched the top of his head look at his sons retreating back. He steals another glance at the strange shoppe before he follows his son back towards their private house that they would be staying in.

Once the few crew members that escorted them dropped off the bags they left. Atemu resumed as normal but Yami just looked at the discarded bags in the middle of their lounge area. Yami was shocked that his father even picked up one and started to carry it.

"Aren't the servants supposed to put away our things, father," Atemu turned to look at his son. He smirked wickedly, that was never a good sign.

"I almost forgot," he says tossing the one bag into a different room. Atemu walked over to his son, hand held out. Yami looked at it quizzingly. He looked up at his father to be blinded by a charming smile.  
What his father said to him next was all white noise.

"Wh-what," his voice cracked, his voice cracked! Yami was appalled with himself, and his father for putting him in this situation.

Atemu's smirked widened, "Give me all your gold and jewelry, we are not royalty here."

"WHAT!" Yami yelled.

The birds that were perched on the roof were startled and took off over the city. The birds flew high over the port city showing how massive and maze like it really was. They flew over the expensive looking villas to the more urban part of town.

Where all the craftsmen, gathers, and mages lived and worked perfecting their arts. A few landed on the battle weapons sign chirping happily. The young woman that was sweeping the mat outside the store looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey Shizuka," Marik called making the young girl turn her head as the birds flew away.

"Marik!" she jumped at him giving him a hug. "Yuugi and my brother are waiting for you inside." She tucked her auburn hair behind her ear smiling brightly at Marik. He nodded and entered the homely shoppe.

Once Marik entered he saw just the two fools that he was looking for. Jou was banging his head one the counter, the stool that he was sitting on behind said counter, while Yuugi was standing on his tippy-toes arms crossed over the bar so he could lean over Jou's apparently agonized form. The jiggle from the doorbell alerted them to his presence.

Jou looks up with a gruff look on his face, "what da hell took ya so long man." He stood up from the bar stool and walked around to meet Marik halfway.

"Sorry," him and Jou shared a hand shake. Marik gives Yuugi a wink when he joins them. Yuugi's face went faintly red. "I saw something interesting…" he trailed off. Jou smirked then looked over at Yuugi.

"Something or someone," he crossed his arms over his chest wearing a cocky smirk.

Marik went all shifty eyes for a second, "maybe both." The three friends broke out into a fit of laughter.

"So what did you see?" Jou asked. Marik didn't answer, he only looked over at the bounty board. Jou and Yuugi followed his gaze.

"No way! Is he crazy!" Jou scratched his head. "He knows that this is a pirate an' hunter port right!"

"I don't know but his son certainly doesn't," Mairk answers now crossing his arms. "He was kinda hot too, I'd hate to see that pretty little face of his all cut up." Yuugi shot Marik a look causing him to hold his hand up in a mock surrender. "No one is as pretty as you Yuugi," Marik flirts, Yuugi blushes and Jou laughs.

"Whateva' man, so what's up for tonight," Jou asks walking towards the door he pokes his head outside a moment to tell his sister something then flips the open sign closed before returning to his friends.

"I was thinking La Loca," Marik says immediately. Yuugi and Jou look at him all bug eyed.

"Dude you remember the last time we went there," Jou said.

"We were Seventeen-," Marik starts.

"You two were seventeen two years ago!" Jou says.

"And you were 21!"

"Does this have a point!" Yuugi burst in.

Marik shot Yuugi a look, "point is that we are all adults now and our fathers can't control our lives anymore, we can go where ever we want, when we want." It was quiet and Marik looked at his so called 'friends'. Yuugi and Jou shared a look.

"My dad said that he was going to La Loca tonight," Yuugi mumbled.

"See, " Jou exaggerates, "we can't go the last time I pissed Mutou off he gave me dog ears and I STILL haven't lived that one down yet!"

Marik and Yuugi broke out into a fit off laughter.

"Oh fuck you!"

"Well if you insist," Marik says and leans in for a kiss. Jou yelps and runs back behind the counter. They continue laughing. "La Loca is huge guys," he says placing his hands on the counter. "It's the dirtiest, nastiest, sexiest place to go at night. Everyone who's anyone goes there." Yuugi and Jou don't look anymore interested to go. "We probably wont even see our dads-"

"Your dad is going too," Yuugi almost chokes on his own air.

Marik hesitates, "…yes but don't worry your dad really laid into him last time. So I think that you're safe." Yuugi didn't look very convinced. Marik groaned, "come on guys." He laid his head down in arms and stared at Jou's chest his face set in a firm pout.

"Fine," Yugi says. Jou looks at him shocked while Marik pops about a foot into the air.

"Really," he asks grabbing both of Yuugi's hands in his. Yuugi doesn't make eye contact making Marik deflate alittle.

"Of course," Yuugi said biting his lip. He looked up with the most inhumanly sweet and innocent face, that should have been crime by the way, he stared straight into Marik's eyes. "If you pay for a lap dance for me."

Jou and Marik looked at him in stunned silence, this cheeky little bastard actually asked for something like 'that' with a face of pure innocence. Ra why did that turn Marik on…Marik shook head then nodded wildly at Yuugi.

The Mutou grinned as Jou let out groan placing one hand over both eyes leaning his head back. "Come on Jou," Marik was now pleading him. Jou didn't look at him. If he looked he would see two pairs of pleading eyes he was sure. Marik's he could do, but Yuugi's, to Jou those eyes of his were his greatest weapon.

"Are both you and Yuugi giving me that look," he asked eyes still cover.

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

"Are so."

"Are not!"

"ARE SO!"

"ARE NOT!"

Jou had uncovered his eyes so he was now having a heated glaring contest with Marik.

"My dad told me that your parents did a threesome at one point."

"YUUGI," both men jumped back with horrified looks on their faces.

"What," the Mutou shrugged. "You two are practically family," he says a huge grin on his face as he makes his way to the door. He looked back at his friends all traces of innocence gone. "You're not fighting anymore, so lets go before this turns into another make-out session between you two.

"Oh, one time!" Jou yelled. Marik laughed licking his lips.

"I've tasted better," Marik mocks.

"Like hell you have!" the blond retorts.

"Oh, you wanna give me a refresher course then," Marik leans in close.

"If you're going to jump eachother can you atleast wait till one of us is drunk enough to enjoy it," Yuugi asks from the door.

"Oh Yuugi-love, I would never leave you out," Marik skips over to Yuugi throwing both arms around him rubbing their cheeks together.

Yuugi pushed Marik off him, "un-huh," he makes an 'x' infront of his chest with his arms. "No way, I have no idea where you have been mister."

Marik looked scandalized as Jou burst into laughter making Yuugi smirk in victory.

"Shall we," Yuugi bows gesturing towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'," Jou says stuffing his hands in his pockets. Instead of a shenti like Yuugi and Marik were wearing Jou was wearing some brown leather and cloth pants, leather brown vest, some steel toed shoes and he always wore his craftsmen's belt with some of his tools attached. There were forges scattered and hidden all throughout this port city. There were forgotten and lost places in the inner bouls of the city that people had abandon or forgotten. Jou finished off his look wearing a red bandana that only went around his forehead making his hair tuff out at the top in one big birds nest of a mess, with fingerless leather brown gloves.

"Woo-Hoo La Loca," Marik practically busted through the closed shoppe's door and into the streets. His native shawl seemed to always stay on his shoulders no matter what weird acrobatic things he did. The purple and green tribal marks apparently told the tale of Marik's family in their native tongue, which Marik wouldn't tell either of his friends. His dark purple shenti was held up by a dark green leather belt that also contains a few pouches for some of Marik's 'play things' as he so called them. He wore gold and silver bangles on his wrists and ankles while a gold choker covered half of his neck he had both ears preiced and was wearing dangling gold and silver feathers.

Yuugi and Jou shared a look as they followed after the eccentric friend. As they walked throw the large town the crowd got thicker and thicker, they lost Marik at one point but he managed to find them again. However fate was about to intervein in Yuugi Mutou and Yami Sennens lives as the two drew closer to eachother in distance.

What was Yami doing out in the middle of town? His father, that's what. The man actually expected him to walk around without his title, what the hell was this?! He looked down at himself disgusted. He only wore a simple black shenti with a red sash, black sandals and few leather bracelets adorned his wrists. All of his gold jewelry was gone, he felt light and naked.

"Yami!" he heard his father call him. So he dashed forward without even looking. He ran into someone.

"Ouch!" the person yelped as the both feel to the ground. Yami opened his eyes and he was simply stunned. The boy that he had bumped into was, he was…exotic with a slight resemblance to himself. He wondered a moment if this made him a narcissists. He thought about it for a moment and found that he didn't care.

They both stood up so Yami could get a better look at him, he was shorter than him. That was good. His hair was long and porcupine like. It looked like there were a few brands weaved into his wild mane of hair. The base was black while the ends turned violet. The blond bangs frame his soft face. The boy was rubbing the dirt out of his eyes, so Yami examined his cloths. He was wearing a dark blue shenti with a with sash, brown leather sandals a few bangles on one ankle. He had a small leather belt that held a single poach on it some feathers and beads were tied to the pouch. What took him back alittle was that the young boy was wearing silver bands on his wrists and forearms a thin silver circuit was around his neck a small azure stone in the middle. It reflected beautifully off his pale skin moon like skin, it would make an astonishing contrast to tan skin….

The world stopped once he opened his eyes though, they were a blue as deep as the ocean herself. Yami thought that he would be sick of the color by now, but those eyes. They were beautiful; they shined with a certain light.

"Oy bud, let's go, La Loca is waiting," someone yelled. The other broke their eye contact.

"I'm coming," he said. His voice was light an airy, like a soft feather. Yami was hooked. The boy quickly turned back to him and bowed. "I'm very sorry," Yami did nothing to stop him as he left as quickly as he came. Yami's head slowly turned in the direction the other a sprinted off too.

"Yami," Atemu finally caught up to his son. Yami didn't respond though. Atemu had on the same attair as his son, except that colors were switched. He wore a dark red shenti with a black sash, he had few beaded necklaces around his neck and some wood an gold bangles on his wrists.

Atemu looked over his son, stopping at his facial expression, he looked stunned. "Yami?" No response. Atemu put his hand infront of his sons face and started waving it up and down. "Hellooooo," Yami seemed to snap out of it. He sent his father a sneer before he stomped off, in the direction of the beautiful boy, but he didn't have to tell his father that part though. Not like he was ever going to away.

"Yami, hold on son," Atemu gripped his sons shoulders pulling him a few feet back. "You have to listen to me Yami." They stared hard at eachother for a few moments. "Look, I know that you're not very happy right now but that's no reason to run off and get yourself killed," Atemu gave him a very sincere look. "You're my son Yami I never wished for you to go through something like this in your lifetime, but it's happened and nothing can change that. Please," he squeezed his sons shoulders, "lets get through this together and heal Yami. I can't do it alone son, I need your help."

If this had been a more private setting Yami was sure that his father might be crying right now. Him and his father were very prideful though. He didn't want to forgive his father just yet. He knew that his father was to blame for this, somehow, he didn't know exactly but he knew that his father was the cause of all his pain and suffering for the past year. He still loved him though, the man was his father. No matter how angry Atemu made him, he was still Yami's father. He had taught and protected Yami his whole life till. No, Yami shook his head. He wasn't ready to forgive but he could atleast be civil, his father was trying after all.

Yami brushed his fathers hands off him and turned his back to him. Yami's bangs shadowed his eyes. "Have you ever heard of La Loca?"

Yami's question surprised the elder. Not only did that sound like an invitation but La Loca was often mentioned in the pirates log books that they found. It was a hang out of sorts, not a very safe one, but it's where everyone who was anyone would hang out. Why did his son want to go there?

"Yes," he answered very slowly.

"Take me there," Yami said bluntly.

Atemu was shocked, "Why do you want go there?"

"Does it matter," Yami turned around to look hard at his father.

"Yes it does," Atemu now glared down at his son, he was getting really sick of his attitude.

"I saw something that interested me," Yami turned to walk in the direction of the boy, and what he assumed to be the direction of La Loca….

The beat was sharp and lively as the two royals made their way up the steps to the tiki-ish looking building the sound from the inside made the whole building vibrate. Atemu wasn't sure what to make of this feeling his heart speed up to the beat and his muscles itched to move. Yami was feeling the same way his felt his blood speeding up.

They got to the doors they each looked at the huge men that stood on the outside, bald heads, ape-ish features, tattoo's littered their bodies the brutes sneered at the two and they looked at the two men blankly then entered.

As the doors opened the music grew about ten to twenty notches. The room was simple with wooden tables and cars, straw leans showed were the different bar stations were at. The torches were lit blazing with bright orange and red fires. What surprised Atemu the most was that the magic was so thick you could see small ribbons of all different kinds bending and circling in the air. They made the air thick and light all at the same time.

The stage further to the back had dancers on it swaying their hips and arms to the beat, then bellow them a huge crowd of people that were dancing. Atemu had never seen anything like this in his life it looked like the outside was indoors, all sorts of plants lined the walls and vine entwined with roof beams some hanging down. There were tribal masks hanging on the walls along with some pirate paraphernalia; weapons, flags, some remains... but the one that caught Yami's eye immediately was the banner of the black water pirates.

The flag was black with a dark violet boarder, the skull and cross bones were gold a strange serpentine like creature was outlined in white as it snaked its way through the eye sockets and wrapped itself around the cross bones. It was the creature of black water, the one that Captain Chaos Mutou was only able to control.

"Impossible," Yami whispers as he approached the flag, two sets of eyes immediately started to follow him. One blue and one amethyst, however the amethyst one drifted over to Atemu when the man came up behind his son.

"That's right Yami, the Black Water Pirates did exist," Yami looked back at his father eyes wide. "I know that you were very fond of the stories as child, that's why," he paused, "that's why I brought you here," he confessed to his son.

Yami looked back at the flag, his knees began to shake, they were real! They were really real! Wait then was the black water creature really real too! Yami was excited he wanted to see the creature, he wanted to control it too. It was a dangerous dream but Chaos Mutou was known to be the strongest pirate alive, a powerful magician, if Yami could beat him… than anything would be possible.

Oh how many men had this dream, if only to fail. Yami would never know cause he was going to succeed were all the others had failed, just not in the way that he himself would have predicted.

"Why hello there," a female voice broke their bubble. Both men turned to their right and froze. There standing infront of them was Teana, Yami's mother. Her shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes where a dead giveaway.

"Teana," Atemu breathed out in disbelief. How? This was impossible, she was dead! He killed her, himself. Atemu insides started to twist and turn. Yami took a step forward.

"Mother," he asked.

The woman's eyes widen. "Oh dear Ra no," she exclaimed, "I have no children young one. I believe that you have me confused with someone else." She smiled sweetly at them. She gave a twirl in her hot pink and gold belly dancer attire.

She bowed.

"Please," she said her voice like silk, "allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anzu," She grasped her hands above her head and gave her hips a shake making the bells on her hips jingle. "And I am here to entertain you tonight."

That didn't make either of the men feel any better, she looked too much like 'her'. Anzu took one of each of their wrists and popped them down at a table, she snapped her fingers there was pause and beat changed. She gave the two a sly look.

The magic circles in the air turned a blue and started to spin like records. The crowd parted as the few other women joined Anzu behind her. "You two need to loosen up, and realize just where you are..." They didn't see it but she turned so her blue eyes could connect with a pair of amethysts ones.

She shook her shoulders making her breasts shake, they might have been interested if not for resent events. Yami's jaw still managed to drop and the luscious melons that were being thrown in his face. Anzu smirked but got twang of irritation at Atemu's lack luster reaction. She was the best dancer in the Toda Vale guess she'd have to show this Pharaoh who's pussy he'd be licking tonight, cause on the dance floor in La Loca, she was queen.

An no piss ass spoiled royal was going to stick his nose up at Black Water Pirate, not now , not ever. Anzu smirked and looked over at Heba as she rolled her hips around showing off her toned and exposed midriff gaining all the other males attention.

She pointed up, singling Heba to turn the beat up, and he obliged. Yes when Heba came to visit that made him her DJ, his magic was top notch here. He was the best. The bells on her breasts and hips jingled showing her inner excitement this king would be on his knees in a matter of minutes.

Needless to say, she was wrong, but let's watch her try shall we…..Heba didn't mind he got free drinks out of it, no need to tell Marik and Jono that information though…

* * *

**(A/N: I don't own Pon de Replay, by Rihanna and don't worry once I get this song out of head I'm sure that you will all love the song that I use next chapter for Heba and Atemu –smirks evily- the next chapter is already written btw. –wink-) **

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

They repeat this phase as the women shift around eachother the others keep dancing as Anzu circles Atemu. He leans away from her as she sways around him.

_it goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more_

Anzu did just what the lyrics said as she moved on top of Atemu, with no reaction. She internally growled as she place her hand on the back rest of the chair on either side of the Pharaohs head. She got really close to him; nose to nose, chest to chest. She sprung her legs off the set landing her feet on the keeping back straight as she shook her ass. The girls behind her where shaking their hips as they as crotched down and slow came up. The guys whistles as the ladies beckoned them to come dance with them….

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done _

Anzu joined the girls on the dancefloor as they kicked their feet into the air and spun around making their skirts catch wind. The bells rings even louder as all of them move in sync. Making wave motions and clapping with their hands as the cris-crossed eachother…..

_Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah) _

They each grab a guy, if they didn't already have one, by their collars dragging them to the dance floor. Anzu went for Atemu of course but he blocked with his son, Yami. Anzu didn't care maybe she'd get some young ass tonight then…his loss…

_Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come_

Anzu gives Heba another single to turn up the beat, making Atemu look Heba's way. Amethyst meet crimson. The music than drowned out any of Atemu's thoughts as Yami landed in his lap, startled he looked forward to see the ladies in line dancing….

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up…_

They repeated this as Yami got up off his father to sit back in his seat, arms and legs crossed needless to say he wasn't happy. Atemu did notice that his son kept scanning the crowd for someone. Atemu smirked this vacation might be worth something after all. IF only for him to have something to tease his son about for the rest of his life…

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up…_

Everyone was dancing now, eventually Atemu saw the person he was eyeing at the bar stand….

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up,_

They repeat….

The men come behind the women as they drum their hands in the air then dip low swaying as they bring it up again. Wavin' their arms from left to right and up and down to the beat.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat_

The magic circles start to migrate throw the room, and Atemu looks over to see the other person up on the bar moving his hips around and then jump off the bar with back flip to land low on the ground. As he brought himself up he was shaking his ass, and what an ass it was. Anzu saw Atemu staring at Heba.

I light went off in her head and she smirked. She flipped her head around while rolling her back making her hips pop forward as she brought herself. This was going to be a fun night if Heba really got involved….

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come_

The crowd had people running in place some even full circled the room before they came to stop letting the beat move their feet some more. People were spinning and twirling in a blur of colors. Atemu looked up, there people dancing on the celling! Upside down too! Some were just floating in the air using their magic doing what looked to be five-dimensional moves. Atemus jaw slacken only to have it closed. He looked up to meet Anzu's eyes as she smirked down at him. Oh shit…he was pulled off his seat this time…

Anzu placed his arms on her shoulders as she put her back on his chest, shaking her ass over his groan….

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up…

Anzu moved her body up and down Atemu's, still nothing. The man was moving alittle, but shit he really needed to loosen up. Especially if he was going to try and keep up with Heba, this poor sucker wasn't going to stand a chance.

The fires in torches all grew larger as more people joined the women on the dance floor. A sea of hands and arms would fly into the air then drop by down as everyone went low to the floor then slither back up like a dancing snake. The beat pounded harder like it was giving out a final push….

_Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling  
4x  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Anzu swung Atemu around one more time before landing him in his seat, Atemu was alittle dizzy and had no idea what just happened. The crowd broke out in cheer as Anzu and the others bows. She snapped around to look at Atemu with vixen like grin.

"I saw that," she said leaning over him.

"What," Atemu said alittle dazed.

"You're interested in him, he way out of your liege pharaoh," she whispers.

"Who," Atemu snaps insulted.

"The man at the bar, you're no match for him, so should find someone your own size," she mocks.

Atemu got in her face glaring. "If you are so bold as to call out who I am, then you must know no one is out of my reach."

Anzu scoffed flipping her hair up in annoyance. "Fine," she says. "Let's just see if you can handle it." Atemu is taken back by her confidence. She looks him straight in the eye for a moment then stalks off. To where he had no clue.

Atemu felt eyes on him as he turned to look at his son. He flinched alittle at the glare that was being sent his way.

"You're going to make an ass out of yourself, you know that right?" Yami asked rather cheekly a smirk appeared on his face as his father studder in shock.W

"I will not," Atemu protested.

"What happened to the, 'we are not royalty here', bullshit you just pitched me. And here you are faulting it around like a proud peacock," Yami scolded his own father.

Atemu almost face palmed, almost. He glared at his son then looked away. "This is completely different."

Yami eyes widened in a definite shock. "No it isn't!" he protested.

"Yes it is," he said through greeted teeth.

Yami looked at his father hard, "whatever," he said and turned away. Atemu let out a sigh the looked back over in the direction that he saw the interesting looking man dancing. Yami scanned the crowd and saw the same black and violet hair that he ran into earlier, his pulse picked up even more….

Heba Mutou was sitting at the bar about 20 feet away as Anzu approached him from the back. She smirked darkly, that pharaoh was about to get a 101 course on La Loca, and who better to teach than one of the masters. She reached out for Heba's bandana and yanked it off his head.

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE…**

**Rose: alright guys here's the first actual chapter, what do you think? **

**Did you like the lap dance-ish?**

**What do you guys think will happen next? **

**What song do thing that I have planned for Heba and Atemu?**

**Who will meet first Heba and Atemu or Yugi and Yami?**

**I'll do a bonus scene for the ones that get it right! **

**My suggestion is that you guys listen to this song and try to imagine it…it's just really fun. Again this isn't revolutionshipping, Anzu is just a character here, and she's kind of important so we can't kill her…yet. ANYWAY…**

**GOAL: 5 REVIEWS!**

**Rose: This is unedited, so on that note…**

**Write you later,**

**-Rose**

P.S. the next is already at 90% so hopefully in a few days it will be posted…if work doesn't kill me that is…


	3. La Loca

**Rose: YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! **

**Ikari: Shit you're happy-**

**Rose: Don't ruin this for me!**

**Ikari: Whatever…**

**Rose: Please IGNORE her, anyway thanks again guys, I'm happy that you like this, and I hope that don't disappoint… the other stories are coming… I deleted the Millennium chapter, cause it sucked, so back to square one on that one… ANYWAY.. if you're going stay here at least do the discalmer.**

**Ikari: -rolls eyes-**_** Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, the toons, or anything else you may find that may look like someone else's idea. No profit is made from this flic it is strictly for fun. **_

_**Title: Legend of Black Water**_

_**Pairings: Egyptshipping(AtemuxHeba) Puzzleshipping(YamixYuugi) More if they come to me…**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Friendship/Family, Humor**_

_**Warnings: YAOI, CUSING, SUGGESTIVENESS, VOILENCE. (**_**There will homo and heterosexual relationships in this flic)**

**Rose: Thank you Ari-chan –dodges hit-**

**Ikari: Don't call me that!**

**Thank you's and Review answers: :) **

**Littlerosette: Thank you for the continuous reviewing! And you're the only one that guessed :3 So read and find out your answer –wink- **

**Dakota51: Thank you for your continuous reviewing, hope to continue to hear more from you!**

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko: Thank you very much for the complement, I'm going to try and edit this chapter though… depending on what time the writing bug pinches me again. But I hope to continue to hear from you. :)**

**Orangeblossom Asakura: Thank you very much for the review! I'm glad that you find this story interesting and hope that I don't disappoint in this chapter. I hope to continue hearing from you. :)  
**

**Snowball: Thank you so much for the awesome review, I think that it's a really fun song, I hope you like the one in this chapter too. Heba gets to sing this one. I hope to continue reading your reviews. :)**

**Rose: On with the flic!...**

* * *

**Chapter two: La Loca**

"Hey," Heba gasped as his bandana was ripped off of his head, his hair flew up in its' porky pine spikes, blond bags fell in his face. He grabs the empty air above his head as he turned around to look at Anzu his eyes wide. "Anzu," he hissed.

"Oh relax," she said tossing the bandana over her shoulder. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You look better this way," she says twirling a strand of his hair in her other hand.

"Aren't you suppose to be working," he asks eyeing her carefully.

"I am," she says looking away from Heba. "But…" she says turning back to him. The hand that was twirling his hair dropped down to his left leg as she let two fingers walk up his leg as she spoke. "I need your help, wont you come play with me." Heba's eyes narrow as she sends him one of her seductive looks.

"You know I don't swing that way anymore Anzu," he says as he tries to turn back around. She pulls him back.

"Exactly," she got so close Heba had to lean back. "I have a customer who swings 'that' way too." Now he saw where she was going with this. "He seems alittle stressed, and I can't losen him up." She wrapped both arms around him sitting on his lap now. Anzu leans in to whisper in his ear. "I was hoping you could show him alittle magic."

Heba's shocked face looks back at her once she pulls away. She smirks at the stunned expression. The gears in Heba's head were turning. Anzu wanted him to use alittle 'magic', Anzu's magic consisted of him singing and shaking his ass in front drunk bastards.

He already used his 'abilities to help her out anyway. For free drinks, but that wasn't the point here. He didn't even know what the guy looked like, but then again he had to hand it to Anzu if anyone knew his type it would be her.

"Anzu I-," that's when she grabbed Heba's face with both hands turning his head to look over her shoulder. His mouth would have dropped if Anzu's hands weren't mushing his face.

He meet crimson eyes, crimson eyes surrounded by god like carmel skin. Blond bangs that looked like they were made of gold frame a sharp features of the mans face. Hair almost as unruly as his was short and spiked around his head and a mass of black and red. He was bare chested making Heba gruel. He shook his head remembering that the mans face was plastered on every bounty board here.

Despite himself he still continued to eye hum the man, those muscles looked good enough to eat, Heba subconsciously licked his lips. Anzu liked that reaction…

"You see him don't you," her smirk grew as she felt Heba nod. "That's the guy that needs relaxing. I think that he just had a bad breakup with his wife or something. Rich snobs like him are always married" She let Heba go and he looked at her as she got off his lap. "I figure he could use a man's touch," she pokes him in the chest.

Heba raised as eyebrow, "so you don't really know if he swings my way of not do you?"

Anzu gave him a look, so Heba looked back at the other male. His deeply tanned skin was flawless, it glowed in the torch light. He took in his features again; the black and crimson locks that spiked up into the air resembled his own. The golden blond bangs framed his angular face perfectly. Some bangs even shot up straight into his hair. Then those abs, Heba licked his lips, again, those are the kind you really had to work for. He looked only slightly taller; Heba didn't mind being the shorter one, he usually was. The final nail in the coffin was when the other male looked towards Heba and those blood crimson eyes looked onto his amethyst ones. Oh yeah, he wouldn't mind having some fun with this one.

Even if he didn't swing that same way, Heba was sure he could convince him for atleast one night. That and he was rich enough to have 'experimented' and no one know about it. He smirked…

"Fine," Heba says to Anzu, "just don't get too frustrated once I show you up." He stood up from the bar stool and grabbed Marik's shoulder. His psychotic friend gave him a wild look. "Let's go put on show shall we." Marik grinned psychotically his violet eyes had certain mischevious twinkle in it. Heba knew that he had heard every word of their conversation.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll French you when your wife isn't looking," Heba offered walking away.

"French and I hand job, or no deal," Marik says leaning back on the bar.

Heba turned back giving him a sharp look Mariks smirk grew. "Fine," Heba rolled his eyes, "but you better make this a good one."

Marik stood up popping his shoulder. "Please," he said walking over to Heba. "I'll make you drool a river that could rival the Nile." He walked up to Heba cupping his chin in one hand. He leaned in alittle before he pulled away to strut to the stage. Jono huffed from where he was standing up in the process.

"Jo?" He flashed Heba a smile.

"Someone has to protect you from being groped by this weirdo," he points to Marik.

"Hey!" Marik turned around quickly.

Hebas' laugh cuts off the would be argument. Once he stops a seductive look takes over his face as he scans his three friends with darkened eyes.

"Lets go put on show," he turns towards the stage and activates his magic again. "Anzu call his attention would you, " he looks at her over his shoulder. "I don't want him to miss a beat."

Anzu nods and makes her way back over to Atemu, and his son Yami. "Hey," she says as she approaches him again.

Not this woman again, Atemu felt a headache coming on…

Atemu looks at her, she can see him battling his previous emotions. She shakes her hips abit making the small bells around her waist jingle. She put her hands above her head and did a few turns having her hot pink skirt catch wind. When she stopped infront of him all the torches in La Loca went out.

The room was totally black.

Atemu's eyes widened and the change got Yami's full attention for the first time that night. Yuugi was starting to freak out, Marik and Jou hand to each grab one of his arms to keep him from bolting. All the torches relit with dark purple flames as magic circles appeared floating in the air both large and small, they were all different ranges of the color purple.

The torches on the stage flared as the magic circles started to vibrate with music. There were three bodies on stage with a few shadows accompanying them. Heba's amethyst eyes lit up as he stared straight at Atemu, his target. The shadows all around the room shifted as he began to move.

* * *

**(A/N: Discalmer; I don't not know this FOB song either, enjoy 'The mighty fall' yu-gi-oh style :3 Again I suggest that you guys listen to this song and try to imagine it again...) **

At first all you could see were the small shadowed people one stage move as they sang a sharp and quick 'na na na's' that sounded like fleeting whispers on the wind.

_Oh god,_

Heba began letting his head fall back his hair following his movements…He flips his head back up let his hair flare around his face and shoulders, he looked wild….

_Sean Don,_

He whips his head back his hair flaring all around him some more, the purple flames illuminated his violet and black hair, his eyes sparkled with dangerous light. The kind that got you kid nine months later. He started to walk to the front of the stage

_Fall out, boi…_

Then everyone began to move as he sang out.

_Did you trip down 12 steps into Maibu, ooh ooh…_

He got to the edge of the stage as the shadows swayed with Marik and Jou…

_**(Malibu, ooh, ooh,oh)….**_

Disembodied voices repeated him…

_**So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever, oh, o-oh,**_

He motioned behind him as a light stared to flicker from above the stage, making the magic circles glow brighter, illuminating the huge room to where it was covered with a purple fog-like haze.

_**Bel air bady, did you get dressed up,**_

_**Pretty, pout, pout,….**_

He sent Atemu his best pout face as he dipped it down low, he fondled with his shenti as he bent down keeping eyes contact at all times. Atemu gulped as he felt fire shoot through his veins and down to his groan, this was obviously directed at him….

_**Until you bottomed up, oh…**_

He let his own hands roam his body as stood up weaving his body like a snake….

_**I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together….uh , uh, uh a uh….**_

He felt pause as Heba quickly licked his lips before throwing her hands in the air. The the purple light that was above the stage busted becoming as bright as the sun sending thousands of small bright purple lights spinning around the room as the magic circils start spinning like records as the music becomes deafly loud…

_**I'm singing…**_

_**Whoa, oo, ooo**_

_**How the mighty fall**_

_**The mighty fall,**_

_**The mighty fall**_

_**How the mighty fall,**_

_**The mighty fall**_

_**The mighty fall**_

_**Oh how the mighty fall in love….**_

It all happened so fast for Atemu, this gorgeous man had burst into dance on the middle of the stage, shaking his hips to the pounding beat as he dipped it low, coming fast and slow very erotically. Heba's hair flew out all around him making waterfalls of hair pull around his body in a tasseled mess. He would flip his head one way while swaying his hips another. All the while magic filled the room with light and shadows dancing giving the appearance of a disco ball without there being one.

But on the last line Atemu some how found this person sitting on his lap within the blink of an eye. He rolled his hips against Atemu's as he sang…

_**Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme, **_

Heba tilled his Atemu's head up with one finger as he sand directly at him. Then for the next line the man placed both hands on Atemu's shoulder while he arched his back swaying back and forth without losing any of their hip contact, his eyes rolled to the back of his head feigning dizziness….

_**And I'm dizzy**__**on dreams…**_

He then let go of Atemu bending backwards almost touching the floor, showing Atemu how flexible his was, as the voices echoed him again.

_**(and I'm dizzy on dreams)…**_

_**But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than on-on-one…**_

Heba quickly popped up giving Atemu a hard grid to his dick. Atemu was seeing double as a second. Then he realized that there was two of them. An exact copy of the man came and whisper-sung in his ear. As he looked back at the new one, the first escaped from his grasp that had held him firmly on Atemu's lap. He hadn't noticed that he had been holding him…? Atemu looked forward to see the second walk past him, then watched as they played out a dirty scene infront of him.

They were standing back to chest one with his hands on the others waist as the other snaked his arms around the others neck arching backwards. The sweet seductive looks turned venomous as he-they continued grind eachother…

_**Baby we should have left out love in the gutter where we found it…**_

They spilt a part as he was echoed again….

**(Gutter where we found it)…**

'**Cause you think, you think your only crime is that you got caught…**

The first snapped his fingers making the other burst in the pop of magic.

He gets close, crawling back on Atemu's lap… He shook his hips as he flung his arms up into the air making his shadow the mighty Pharaoh. As he finished the first line he slid back down onto Atemu's lap putting both arms around the kings bold shoulders….

_**I'm singing,**_

_**Whoa, oo, ooo,**_

_**How the mighty fall,**_

_**The mighty fall,**_

_**The mighty fall,**_

_**They fall in love,**_

_**How the mightly fall,**_

Heba was gridding on Atemu's lap hard making the pharaoh hiss in pleasure, as Hebe bent back he sang out again. He caught a glimpse of purple and blond hair running through the crowd. It made his magic flare, Yuugi was here…..

Yami had lost interest at this point and rolled his eyes turning away from his father and the strange man that was gridding him. He never wanted to see his father turned on, and quite frankly it disgusted him. He only glanced over to see the mans disposition change for only a split second so he himself looked out into the crowd. Crimson meet blue for only a second then those blue eyes disappeared. Yami stood up as the other continued to give his father a lap dance.

Needless to say Atemu didn't notice his son wandering off, Heba sent a telepathic message to Jou and Marik on stage and the hunt began….Heba popped back up looking at Atemu as if nothing else was on his mind...

_**The mighty fall,**_

_**The mighty fall,**_

_**Oh how the mighty fall in love,**_

Heba leaned forward to ghost his lips over Atemus before he got off the pharaoh, he had already sent Marik and Jono a telepathic message once he spotted his son he would alert them. For where ever Yuugi was, Jou and Marik Jr. tended to have dragged him. Heba pulled off the pharaoh as the lights dimmed and slowly moved towards the stage surrounding Jou and Marik. The lights circled them at slow paced. a

_**It's getting clear**_

_**You're never coming clean**_

_**Lock you up inside, and swallow, swallow the key…**_

Heba pulled Atemu to his feet as the room around them darkened even more, the locals had already started to dance and move around them to the beat, this wasn't the first time Heba had taken over La Loca. Heba put his back to Atemu gridding his ass on Atemu's groan as he scoped the crowd. Yuugi was in so much trouble when he found him. He was sure that Jou and Marik Jr. were with him too. They were all dead.

Marik walked to the center of the stage as Jono slipped off the side of stage, he smirked seductively as he flirted with a few locals in the crowd, men and women alike.

_**Hello?**_

_**Yeah I know you said not to call unless I'm dying**_

_**But I'm drivin' and I can't stop staring at my eyelids**_

_**But even though my eyes closed, I still see you**_

_**I just hope that when you see me I'm not see through**_

_**You know how we do.**_

Jou had spotted the boyz an alerted Heba and Marik. As he neared the boys positions Marik Jr. spotted him, they would have hurry. Those little shits were fast when they got a head start, Jou through. They had to come home sometime though. Marik followed him jumping off the stage aswell, to be alittle more up close and personal with the crowd.

_**Sometimes I swear, I need a day just for me to lay**_

_**With some T and A, but the way we, they way we is do deeper.**_

_**Baby straight up chemistry DNA**_

_**Make me wanna give you every dollar out my B or A**_

Marik could see their dads coming a mile away, Jou was still trying to get Yuugi to man up and have alittle fun, too bad he had missed chance. Marik rolled his eyes before walking over to them grabbing Jou's forarm.

"We have to go," he said pushing past them after he had gained both of their attention.

"What! Why?" Jou yelled, in half annoyance and half because the music was so loud.

Marik stopped and motioned with his head for Jou to look behind him. Jou turned and took in a sharp breath, he saw his dad making a bee line start towards him, his luck was just shit tonight.

"I told you they would see us here," Yuugi yelled at both of them. "You should have listened to me." In truth they should have listened to Yuugi A LOT more often, it would have saved them a few bumps and bruises in their lives, but for our and Yuugi's amusement they hadn't learned a damn thing yet.

Jou and Marik just glared at Yuugi, he was such a stick in the mud sometimes. Then they both smirked and without a word, still looking at Yuugi they both slipped into the crowd going in opposite directions.

"Hey wait," Yuugi looks each different way, he couldn't decide which one to go after first. They would have to work together to get out of here, being against their own fathers the 'every man for himself' tatact never worked, NEVER!

Yugi took a few steps backwards while getting dumped around alittle, until he backed into something hard. He looked up, he meet crimson eyes and a wicked smirk looking down at him.

"Hello," Yami says sending shivers down Yuugi's spine. Yuugi had the strangest feeling that he was in trouble, with a capital 'T'.

_**Like, l let her climb on top**_

_**I'm either fuckin or workin', so the grind don't stop**_

_**They say I got screws missing, well hell, only when I'm **_

_**Missing you**_

_**And hell yeah I'm dick girl, I'm addicted to you…**_

Marik saw his dad now just only a few feet away from him. He looked back to see if Yuugi had followed him. Damn, he was counting on using Yuugi as a shield to get away. He usually came after one of them. What the hell had gotten his attention. Fuck Marik didn't care, he just knew that it wasn't his ass that was going to get a beatin' tonight. Technically his dad hadn't seen him yet so he slipped away ditching his friends. Jou would get him later but by then hopefully he would have a good excuse.

Heba turned towards Atemu now facing him, the Pharaoh eyes were dark and clouded in lust. Shit, maybe he would get lucky tonight after all…wait! Focus Heba, Yuugi comes first. He brought his arms around Atemu neck to anchor himself as he wrapped his legs around the mans waist. Atemu automatically snaked his arms around Hebas' lower back. Heba let go to bend backwards and swing his upper body around as the lights dispersed back all around the room again. His magic circles working like speakers as if he was holding a microphone. He sang the final chorus.

_**I'm singin' oh, o-oh, oo-oh,**_

_**How the might fall, the mighty fall**_

_**The mighty fall.**_

_**How they fall in love, the mighty fall**_

_**The mighty fall,**_

_**Oh, how the fall in love….**_

All the torches grow large and extinguish with a loud 'boom' noise. The weight leaves Atemu's middle section almost instantly. He growls at having lost him so easily. However, he heard a chuckle and pair of lips ghost over his own.

"We can have some more fun next time," Hebas hot breath hits Atemus face traveling down his neck. "Until we meet again oh mighty Pharaoh." Then he was gone….the torches relight themselves and the normal mood of La Loca returns with new buzz.

Atemu shook his head, refocusing himself. He looked up just in time to see Heba's back disappearing into the crowd. "Hey wait," he went after him.

On the other side of the crowd….

"Damn , damn , damn," Jou cursed to himself as he had backed himself into a corner. He felt a center heat on his back. Oh why didn't he listen to Yuugi more often. He turned around to see his dad smirking cockily at him, arms crossed legs spread in a stable stance. "Shit…"

Jono's smirks widen, "Yes, you are." He closes in on his son.

Jou looked around for Malik but didn't see him, looks like he had gotten a head start, little bastard. He yelp and an evil cackle, ok maybe not….

A few away from Jou Marik found himself dangling in the air, flopping around like a fish out water as his father had a tight grip around his neck. He was only slightly choking him through. That didn't stop Marik from scratching at his fathers and arm, struggling to get away.

Where the hell was his tight ass mother when he needed her, little bitch. No wonder his parents didn't get along. He heard Jou let out a howl of pain, looks like they were both shit out of luck. He only slightly hoped that Heba hadn't got ahold of Yuugi yet. That magician was scary when it came to Yuugi, he learned that first hand just as Jou did.

With Yugi it was a completely different story though, he was the luckiest out of all of them, for he just might be saved tonight…

Crimson meet blue, blue meet crimson….

Heba wasn't far from Yuugi when he saw his son wrapped in the arms of the another boy, and that boy happened to be an exact replica of the man following him, oh hell no. Heba was just about to advance magic at the ready when a hand grabbed his arm before he could close in. He looked back, amethyst meet crimson this time.

"Please wait," Atemu said alittle out of breath. "You know who I am, but who are you?"

Heba raised an eyebrow, and flexed his arm alittle. Atemu's gripped tighten. Well this Pharaoh wasn't a push over, atleast. Heba pulled alittle, he didn't budge, shit he was strong. Heba then smirked at him and closed in.

He placed his left hand on the side of Atemu's face as he leaned in. Their lips touched, and the next thing Atemu knew, his world started to spin. He felt his lips being parted as a slick muscle enter his mouth. It did a few windmills as the other traced every centimeter of his mouth.

Atemu's hormones sky rocketed. He leaned forward as the other pulled away, instinctively following the touch. His grip had slackened allowing Heba to slip out of his hold. However when Heba turned around both of their sons where gone.

Once Atemu regained his sanity he was meet with a pair of infuriated amethyst eyes. Both he could even say a word he was floating upside down with a purple magic circling around him. The magic connected to Heba's hands.

Atemu looked at him confusion and worry evident on his face. He had no clue what the hell was going on.

"Where is my son," Heba said his voice echoed itself with a demonic kind of whisper. Atemu twitched alittle but put his pharaoh mask on. He was innocent after all.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Wrong answer; Hebas magical pressure made Atemu feel like a hundred ton weight had hit his body.

"Liar," Heba hissed.

Well this was different than what Atemu had imagined….

**END CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

**Atemu: I…like this story so far… **

**Rose: Forgive him he is still on the lap dance, I think….**

**Atemu: -smirks-**

**Heba: -looks at Atemu disgusted- You don't want to know where his mind is at right now.**

**Rsoe: Right… so technically it was Atemu and Heba that meet up first, sorry chika :'(. Like give you cookie since you were the only one who even guessed though -hands littlerosette a cookie- Maybe next time.  
**

**So…where did Yugi and Yami go?**

**How's Atemu going to calm Heba down?**

**Will Jou and Marik see the next sun rise?**

**And why is Heba so adamant about Yuugi never going to La Loca?**

**Let's see what happens next, shall we ;)…**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW.**

**GOAL: 7 REVIEWS!**

**Rose: This is still unedited, so on that note….**

**Write you later,**

**-Rose :) **


	4. Magic

**Rose: Well.. I didn't make my review goal, and I really thought that that chapter was going to get few more of you to review. But oh well, I've been wrong before, anyway this chapter isn't as exciting but I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Ikari: No discalmer?**

**Rose: -Smiles- that's what you are for my lovely OC.**

**Ikari: -scoffs- Bullshit…**

**Rose: Ari…**

**Ikari: Fine…**_** Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, the toons, or anything else you may find that may look like someone else's idea. No profit is made from this flic it is strictly for fun. This an original story though.**_

_**Title: Legend of Black Water**_

_**Pairings: Egyptshipping(AtemuxHeba) Puzzleshipping(YamixYuugi) More if they come to me…**_

_**Genre: Fantasy, Action/Adventure, Romance, Angst, Friendship/Family, Humor**_

_**Warnings: YAOI, CUSING, SUGGESTIVENESS, VOILENCE. (**_**There will homo and heterosexual relationships in this flic)**

**Ikari: And didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore!**

**Rose: -ignores her-**

* * *

**THANK YOUS AND REVIEW ANSWERS!**

**Dakota51: Thank you again for your continuous support, I hope to keep hearing from you! :)**

**Orangeblossom Asakura: lol, you sound excited in your review –wink- I think that you'll like what Yuugi's gets in this chapter. I hope I keep hearing from you :)!**

**Snowball: Correct you are, and I'm not going to make easier for him either, mind you. –Atemu's cruses in background- That and we have a personal feud with eachother- TOUCH MY COMPUTER AND YOU DIE ATEMU!- sighs- And Yuugi wonders why me and Atemu don't get along. Anyway please enjoy I think that you'll what Yuugi gets in this chapter. As always I hope to keep hearing from you :)**

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko: Awesome I got a wow, that's what I was aiming for. Thank you so much your review made me very happy :). I also don't know if you call what happens in this chapter getting away scott free though, but I'll let you decide. I hope that I don't disappoint, and as always I hope to continue hearing for you! :) **

**Rose: Alright now on with the flic!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Magic…**

Atemu was silent for awhile, him and Heba sharing in an epic glaring contest. They a gained some attention at first but as the tensioned silence drug on the less on lookers the duo had. Atemu's eyes narrowed even more. The blood flow to his head was turning his rebirthed headache into a full blow migraine.

Pharaoh is not a very happy man when his head hurts, and this…he looked Heba up and down one more time. Man, no matter how… he took another look over. No matter how deliciously appealing he was would not undermine him. Short version Atemu was getting grumpy, his head and his dick hurt and the person holding him upside down was the cause of both of his problems. He WAS going to put him down, and NOW.

"Release me," Atemu ordered Heba through greeted teeth. So far Heba had been staring at him with a blank expression, anger was still evident, but it held nothing the behind it. However once Atemu 'ordered' him to do something a devilish smirk spread across Heba face.

He slowly walked over to Atemu, slowly from the ball of his foot to the heabl as he leaned in he spoke. "What was that?" he mock asked. Heba really didn't care at this point. He wanted to know where Yuugi was and NOW. "I didn't quite hear you," he cupped a hand over his ear.

Atemu growled, "I said release me you vile retch!" he screamed in Heba's ear. Heba's eyes widen at the volume but didn't move. He slowly stood straight up, then wiggled his pinky in his ear, hopefully that would stop the ringing noise.

Heba had a blank expression again, he slowly closed his eyes and then slowly opened them, he was calm. Atemu however, was not, what the hell was going on. His chest rose and fell quickly his nostrils were flaring in a bull like manner, damn this upside down shit was getting to him.

He would rather just be dropped on his head than stay up there, in the air, any longer. Well as they say, be careful what you wish for folks. No sooner had Atemu even fathomed being dropped on his head, the notion was obliged, and whole heartedly I might add, by our none too happy magician.

"Oft," Atemu sputtered as his head connected with the hard ground. Atemu had a moment of relief before the magical pressure was returned to his body pressing him further down into the cold floor. His vision was blurred alittle from the recent impact but he heard feet approaching him. Then a small tan foot stepped infront of his face. His hair was tugged and he found himself looking up into the man's amethyst eyes.

Shit why did this turn him on even more….

"Now, I'm going to ask again," Heba said like he was talking to a five year old, Atemu's face reddened with embarrassment and anger. "And you are going to listen," Heba gave him a good tug, Atemu felt his back pop from the angle Heba was tugging his head. "Where is my son," Heba enunciated every word.

Atemu blinked a few times, he really hadn't heard a word Heba just said. Heba has a lot of work to do with this one, that he does.

The dizziness and blurred shapes disappeared from Atemu's eyes and mind. He realized what position his was in; on the floor, all sprawled out, being pushed down to the ground by someone smaller than him. What the hell! Now his pride hurt. He had, had enough.

Atemu's on magical force flared back, igniting in a large burst. His magic shocked Heba making him let go of Atemu's hair. Then once Atemu's hair was released he sent a pop of magic at Heba chest pushing the other a few feet back.

Heba looked surprised for only a moment, then looked up to glare at the Pharaoh. Atemu huffed alittle, this little shit was tuff that hit should have sent him through the wall. Atemu was impressed maybe this guy wasn't a complete lost cause tonight.

"Where is Yuugi?" Heba asked again.

Who the hell is Yuugi?

"I don't know who the hell you are talking about," Atemu spat. Don't get him wrong he was still angry, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the man infront of him. Infact this entire situation was bring out the sadist in him. He wanted to punish this one, by less traditional means.

Heba growled. Damn did that sound feral? Atemu's hormonal fire was slowly starting to grow. "You don't know," his voice was disbelieving.

"How the hell am I suppose to know that the guy that just humped me has a son," Atemu put his hand on his hips looking Heba straight in the eye.

Heba had nothing to say.

Damn it.

He wanted to say something, anything to make this…this Pharaoh the bad guy. Heba found nothing, so he opted for glaring the sexy man down. He was not apologizing for attacking him, it was his son…wait a minute!

"You don't know, but your son was just with him," Heba accused. Atemu scoffed.

"Please, my son doesn't know your kid either," he turned back to the table that he was previously sitting sat, "isn't that right Yami- Yami?" Atemu just now noticed that his son's seat was vacant. How long had that song lasted again…

Heba was standing beside him now, "You lost your son didn't you?" He asked, he sounded almost tired.

"I do not lose things, I am a-," Atemu cut himself off. Right…he wasn't supposed to flaunt his position around right now. How did Yami put it, like a proud peacock? It wasn't Atemu's fault that he was used to having a high standard for things. Yami wasn't the only one having a hard time with this couldn't that little brat see that.

Heba sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I know who you are." He sounded tired now.

"Oh," Atemu popped the word out of his mouth. He gave Heba side glance. "Who might you be?"

The question caught Heba abit off guard. He had just sexually assaulted or seemingly 'pleased' this man, then from there went on to fully physically assault him and he still wanted to know his name. Heba was starting to question Atemu's state of sanity.

"Are you serious?" Heba asked abit taken back.

Atemu snorted, "Very."

Heba gave Atemu a hard side glance, not saying anything. He hmphed and did an about face. "Where has you're son take my son."

Atemu was annoyed now, he had just been completely brushed off. "Excuse me, my son!" Atemu caught up to grab Heba's shoulder. "How do you even know it was Yami, I could have been anyone's kid."

Heba just looked at him blankly. "Where is your son Atemu," he asked with completely no emotion what so ever. Atemu just stared. Heba rolled his eyes as he turned away from him and continued out the door.

Atemu came to his senses and chanced after Heba, Yami was not what, or who, the man he had on his mind right now. Yami was almost 18 for Ra's sake, the kid could take care of himself… hopefully.

"Hey wait!" Atemu caught you to Heba. Heba paid him no mind, his determinded gaze was set straight ahead. The double doors at the front of La Loca is where Heba was headed. He slammed the two door open making a few people jump. He paused a moment to give the crowd outside a good hard look. Atemu paused behind him. "They are not here-,"

Heba put his hand up covering Atemu's mouth, "I know that, just be quite," Heba closed his eyes in few seconds his body glowed a little purple. He opened his eyes sending out a magical wave. It worked like a radar system.

Atemu was even more curious now, it took a high level of skill to search for someone like this, though in his opinion it was abit too elaborate. He smacked Heba's hand off his mouth. "They couldn't have gotten that far- Hey where are you going!?"

Heba had taken off towards the western side of town. Yuugi was there he knew it, that little shit had used his magic, but wait… he was now moving along with someone else….

**Yuugi & Yami**

Yuugi's back was pressed up against the wall, he looked left and right frantically multiple times with only his eyes. He was looking for any trances of his father. It was quiet, too quiet for night on the Toda Vale Island. Eventually Yuugi's breathing evened out.

As he settled down he became more aware of his immediate surroundings…and the hand that he was holding. Yuugi went rigidly still. He squeezed the hand next to him, they squeezed back. Shit there was actually someone there, he didn't want to look over.

"Wha…What the hell just happened?" a male voice asked, obviously shocked.

Yuugi's eyes widened that wasn't his father's voice, then, then who's was it? Yuugi slowly turned his head to the right. He let out a very unmanly, little squeak as his eyes connected with red ones. Given his instant reflexes he would have fallen on his ass too if not for Yami strengthening his grip on Yuugi's hand, he would have.

Yuugi's heart was pounding against his chest. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to his father! Damn could tonight get any worse? First; he went to La Loca, and now he had used his magic infront of a complete stranger. If this person wasn't going to kill him, his father would. Shit, how was he supposed to get out of this one? Things couldn't get any more worse, could they?

After a few minutes of Yuugi doing an impression of a fish, though it was a great impression mind you, the constant opening and closing of his mouth was becoming all too tempting for Yami. Not to mention his were larger than normal being all bugged out. The moonlight that reflected in them only made the color even more alluring.

Yami took a look around, he had to give Yuugi some credit though he had teleported them pretty far. Granted at was a great spot to get mugged but Yami wouldn't mention that right now. At first Yami was freaked out, but once he had figured out what had happened after his initial shock, he was confused. Usually you could sense someones magical presence, if they had one. He looked Yuugi over, nothing, he couldn't see or sense any magical aura or presence. He had to have something to do such a high level of teleportation though.

Impossible…

The only way you couldn't sense someone energy was one of two ways. One, they didn't have any or they were vastly weaker or stronger than the person looking for it. Teleportation is a high level magic so weaker was out. That only served to piss Yami off on the inside. He would be damned if this…this 'little one' was stronger than him.

After a good ten minutes of just staring at each other, fun I know. Yuugi started to lightly tug on his hand. Yuugi looked down at the ground a pink tint to his face. For some odd reason he was acutely aware of this strangers presence. Yami didn't let go, he was too lost in thought still.

"Umm… can I have hand back please?" That seemed to snap Yami out of his trance. He looked down at their intertwined hands and let go.

Well this was awkward…

Both boys than felt a wave pass over them.

"Shit," Yuugi groaned.

Yami narrows his eyes, "What?" Yuugi didn't look at him. Yami folded his arms infront of his chest propping himself back on his right leg. He raised a brow, "well," he says impatiently.

Yuugi snapped his head to look at Yami, determination set in on his face. He grabbed Yami hand as another wave went over them. A locator spell, his father was looking for him, or rather them. Yes, Yuugi felt his father's magic flare just before he teleported. Since Yami was here with him, he could only guess that his father saw the two together, and that made his case even worse.

Realizing this just made things worse, fan-fucking-tastic.

"Follow me," he manages to tug Yami out of the small allyway onto a side street. They were on slanted hill with a small stream running past them, Yuugi face west towards his home. If they could make it maybe he could conjure something up.

It was a full moon tonight so a silver light illuminated their path. They were on a plain dirt road on the outer skirts of the town. Yami looked over his shoulder towards the middle of the town. It looked so invited with an orange glow to it.

"Hurry up," Yuugi yanked Yami up the path. Yami let himself be dragged a few more feet once he had all his bearings, Yami stopped dead in his tracks steeling himself. "Hey," Yuugi's yelps as he is physically stooped. He looked back to glare at Yami. One look at the man told him that he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. Yuugi tugged at his hand. "If you are not going to move than let go of me."

"Who are you?" Yami asks completely disregarding Yuugi.

Yuugi stared at Yami for beat before he turned and tried to walk away again. That didn't work cause Yami wasn't moving.

"Come on!" Yuugi threw his free hand in the air. "I don't have time for this!"

The arm that Yami had folded over his chest went to his hip, "You don't have time," he gave Yuugi a hard look. "At least let me know the name of kidnapper."

"Kidnapper," Yuugi looked confused than offended. "I didn't…kid…nap…you," his speech slowed as he pieced together the last 20 minutes in his head. Once everything caught up to him, and I mean everything, Yuugi looked at Yami horrified.

Yami rolled his eyes while scoffing, "obviously you don't know just who I am." Yuugi face turned blank as he now rose an eyebrow. "I am Yami Akhn Djer Sennen next of the Pharaoh's, I will be the next King of Egypt."

Yami looked pretty proud over his little introduction, Yuugi just stared at him.

"You're really full of yourself aren't you," Yuugi said with a matter of fact tone.

"I beg your pardon," Yami asked insulted.

"Acting like that is just going to get you killed here prince," Yuugi warned. Yami then watch as Yuugi's hand pulled his hand out of his. Sounds normal right? Well the thing that freaked Yami out was Yuugi's hand went right through his hand, like the bone and his flesh.

Yami brought his hand up to his face to examine it. He dropped his hand back down to his side looking back at where Yuugi had been standing. He wasn't there; he looked up the hill to see Yuugi's back disappear over it.

What does this scenario remind you off?

"Hey wait," Yami went after him, his anger flaring. Wow, we have a lot of anger management issues in this story, don't we? Well they are here to learn.

Yuugi heard Yami call after him, hell he even heard him following him. That did't stop Yuugi though he had to make it home before his father caught up with him, he just had too.

"Hey," Yami growled trying to catch up with Yuugi. "I said wait," Yuugi started to walk faster so Yami broke into a run. Yuugi started to run too.

The hell, this 'little one' was about to learn two things; one, Yami hates sweating. Yes we know he lives in the desert that doesn't mean that he has to like it though. Secondly, nobody and he means nobody ignores him.

"I said…" Yami burst himself forward with his own magic cutting off the distance between the two. He tackled Yuugi to the ground, causing Yugi to taste the dirt as he went down face first.

He felt a pressure on his back, Yami had landed right on top of him. But now he was only hovering over him. He felt strange, his magic was going haywire. It felt like a tornado running rampid in his chest. Whatever it was, Yami was causing it, he had never felt this way in his life. Once he got use to the feeling in his chest he felt the heat on his backside, Yami's body heat, oddly enough it was very…arousing. Yuugi shook his head then pushed himself up on to his elbows. He turned around to give Yami a good piece of his mind.

Both of their eyes widened as the their lips touched. That's when things got stranger for Yuugi. The magic in his chest swelled and popped like a bubble sending warmth all throughout his body. He didn't know it but Yami was going through the exact same thing. Yami was mesmerized by this new feeling, a feeling of familiarity. It was freaking Yuugi out though.

Magic works in weird and unpredictable ways. No one knows this better than one Yuugi Mutou. He had his unique father to thank for those experiences.

Yuugi tried to pull away but Yami wasn't having it. Yuugi turned his hips around to face Yami's now they were chest to chest, hip to hip. Yami let all his weight on Yuugi's body making Yuugi's back hit the dirt. Yami placed one hand on Yuugi's side and the other on the bridge of his neck.

Yami's lips pressed harder into Yuugi's making the Mutou's sense of reality warped. At first Yuugi placed both hands on Yami's chest to push him off. Yami was stronger plus feeling those rock hard abs didn't help his resolve one bit. So moved his hands to Yami's face to just maybe break their lips apart.

Once Yuugi's finger tips grazed Yami's silky hair, he growled. Yuugi's heart jumped, Yami just growled the vibration made his lips tingle. Was…was his hair a turn on, Yuugi was curious now. Yami decided assault Yuugi's lower lips with his teeth. Yuugi parted his mouth allowing Yami's tongue to enter his mouth.

Yuugi's hands shot all the way into Yami's hair intertwining his fingers deep in those thick locks. They stayed like a few moments before it hit Yami like a ton of bricks, what exactly he was doing. He abruptly pulled way. Yuugi's hands fell down to his shoulders.

They were both panting as Yami stared at Yuugi's swollen lips, he did that! He looked down over Yuugi's slim chest, he just kissed another man! Yami was so confused, his heart was going a mile a minute, he felt a warm sensation tingling all over his body and he didn't know what to say…

"Wait…" the word just fell from his mouth.

Yuugi was starting to come back to reality. Sure he had seen his father kiss other men before but he never expected to be kissing one himself. At least it wasn't Marik Jr., don't get him wrong it's not like he didn't like it.

Yuugi subconsciously licked his swollen lips he felt Yami shiver on top of him….

"Yuugi."

"Wha-what?" Yami was confused.

"My name is-."

"YUUGI!" Heba yelled as he landed beside his son. Yami and Heba looked eyes for a moment before Heba shoved Yami off Yuugi. "Yuugi," he said more quietly. He was worried.

"Dad," Yuugi said just as quiet with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yami, there you are!" Atemu yelled coming up behind the trio.

"Father," Yami said abit surprised. Once Atemu got close enough he smacked Yami on the back of his head. "Hey," Yami rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"That's for running off," Atemu scolded.

"What, I didn't run off!"

Atemu ignored him walking over to the Yuugi and Heba. "I'm happy that you were able find your son-," Heba shot Atemu a dirty look cutting of the Pharaoh.

He held Yuugi close to him. "You and your son stay away from us," the look in Heba eyes was dangerous, bordering on murderous.

"Hey, it was him who teleported us here. I didn't do a damn thing," Yami felt that he had to defend himself even though no fingers had been pointed. Heba's glare switched targets.

"I don't care," they couldn't see but Yuugi did. His father grabbed a hold of his covered arm like he was in pain or something. "Stay away from us," Heba stood Yuugi and himself up. Heba used Yuugi as and anchor so he wouldn't sway. Damn it was acting up, but why? Why now?

Heba looked over that the royals, it had to be them. They needed to get away from them, for some reason their presence was upsetting her. Heba turned Yuugi and himself around facing towards their home. He felt Atemu step forward.

"Do not follow us anymore," Heba cut him off. Magic ignited around his good arm as he turned around. "I never want to see either of you again." At that he through the magic at the ground making a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke disappeared both the Mutou's were gone.

Atemu narrowed his eyes before turning sharply to look at Yami.

"What," Yami said defensively.

"The one tail you decide to chase makes me lose mine," Atemu said stomping past his son. He was defiantly going to have a 'problem' tonight.

"That's just disgusting," Yami says falling in step with his father.

Atemu gives him a sly look. "No disgusting would be telling you to replace him." Yami froze.

Atemu laughed. "That is not funny! Do have any idea how many levels of wrong that is?"

Atemu turned to look back at Yami, "and what if I told you that your grandparents were brother and sister, and that your great uncle married his own daughter." Yami looked repulsed. "See it's not so wild of concept I wouldn't be the first to do it."

Needless to say Yami didn't have anything else to say, well, he was more afraid of the next words that were going to come out of his fathers mouth. He had no idea what plans his father had lurking in that sadistically lecherous brain of his. Not until tomorrow at least.

Back towards the western side of town, Heba slammed open the front door to his home. Yuugi followed in quietly behind his father. Heba had been mumbling to himself ever sense they had appeared outside their humble home. That meant that he was angry.

Yuugi was just waiting for it to be turned on him. He was surprised when his father went straight to the latter that led to his loft bedroom. Without a word to Yuugi too. Yuugi waited a few minutes before quietly following after his father. He went far enough up the stairs to just poke his head over the edge of the floor.

His eyes widened, his father was just laying on his bed. "Dad?" Yuugi asked quietly. Heba didn't even stir. Yuugi was getting worried now, this was strange for his dad. Yuugi pulled himself up all the way into his fathers room. He looked around noticing that Lyger wasn't there, he must be out in the garden. Yuugi walked over to his dads bed and gasped.

Heba face was contorted in pain with sweat falling out of the pours on his face. Yuugi panicked for moment before he placed a hand on his fathers shoulder. He was burning up.

"Dad," Yuugi was more frantic this time. Heba didn't wake up, Yuugi had no idea what to do.

**END CHAPTER:**

* * *

**Rose: Well this wasn't as exciting as the other chapters but now that we've got the intial introductions out of the way was can get to the really interesting part, the actual story. So hold on tight folks if you've liked so far I think that you'll like what I have in story for you.**

**Yuugi: Now I'm really scared…**

**Rose: Don't be, Heba has most of the trouble in this story.**

**Heba : Oh how comforting…**

**Rose: You'll get over it. **

**Rose: Alright guys you know how it goes. **

**GOAL 4 THIS CHAPTER:**

**7 REVIEWS!  
**

**Rose: This is still unedited, I went over it a few times though so we should be good. On that note…**

**Write you later,**

**-Rose :)**


	5. Awake

**Rose: Well it's been awhile guys sorry for the delay I really hope that its worth the wait so please tell me what you think. Oh and if you haven't read my Halloween special I eruge you to give it a shot! Ok who wants to do the honors!**

**-silence-**

**Rose: Really guys, don't make me pick cause it wont be pretty-**

**Malik: Fine! Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just her OC's and this plot!**

**Rose Thank you Malik and now for you guys :)**

* * *

**Thank you's and Review answers:**

**Orangeblossom Asakura: Thank you for the review! I figured that you'd like that kiss, I just hope that you like these too –wink- And no Atemu and Yami are not in this one, but they will be in the next one. :)**

**Dakoda51: I know I don't really like hurting any of the toons…give or take. Sorry for the late update!**

**Rapid Puzzleshipper Saiko: :) I'm glad that could blind side you, let's see if I can do it again, shall we. Sorry for the late update, please enjoy!**

**Yamiandyugifan: thank you so much for the review I hope that continue to read from you, I'm sorry about the late update please enjoy!**

**Snowball: LOL, you are funny. Thank you for that nice to know that there is someone on my side… Yami :NO! No one help her she does not need allies!**

**Rose: Awe, you scared.**

**Yami: No…**

**Rose: lol ;)**

**Foxluna: Thank you so much for a such a wonderful review, I'm glad that you liked the songs, they are really fun ones I just love FOB, please continue to read and review!**

* * *

_**Title: The Legend of the Pirates of Black Water**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairings: Puzzleshipping and Egyptshipping**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, violence, ecchi, suggestiveness, maybe lemons if you guys want.**_

* * *

_**Rose: **_**ON WITH THE FLICK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER START:**

It was dark…

Cold….

It had been along time since Heba had been here. It was quiet, too quiet…

She was here somewhere he could feel it. He opened his eyes, moved his arms. It felt like he was underwater, the weight of sea currents holding him and slowing his movements. This wasn't good… the last time he was here…

A dripping noise started up, Heba looked towards his right. It looked a drop of water, a single drop appearing seemingly out of nowhere, when hit purple hued ripples appeared and branched out towards Heba's laying form.

This was strange, was something changing, he hears a low hiss turn into a growl. Heba's eyes widen as he sat up abruptly. He looked around…

"Black water….," he whispered and the ripples distorted.

A serpentine like skin brushed against his left arm, he looked down at his arm to see nothing was beside him, but he noticed that it was uncovered. The black outlined azure eyes of this horrid tattoo looked up at him. The black dragon wrapped all the way up his arm from his wrist all the way up to just under his shoulder. This was Heba's curse, a curse that he would have to pass on to Yugi one day.

He placed his hand over it, to cover it as he stood up. No one was supposed see this. He felt pressure on his arm like a snake was wrapping itself around it, squeezing it.

Heba sucked in a breath through his teeth, he heard another growl. He opened his eyes that he had shut tightly to stare forward. Nothing, nothing happened for a few moments. The water dripped in the background like white noise. Then it happened two serpentine like eyes opened sharply to stare Heba down. Neither of them looked away, it was amethyst vs. amethyst. They had known eachother a very long time. To each they had both stolen something precious.

To her he was just like 'him' but not 'him' at all. Where was he? That man had tricked her and she would make him pay. This boy infront of her looked like all the rest, they were him and they were also not him. This confused her and therefore made her angry. She had no time for games she only wished to return home.

For him she was curse, a curse passed down from generations. A curse that he never wished to pass to Yuugi. To be able to control her, you would have to give up something, something that would be irreplaceable. Heba's heart hurt at even the thought. This creature was the reason Yuugi never knew his mother, and why he never knew his own mother. He wanted to protect Yuugi from this pain, as long as he could.

If either of the two knew how painful their futures would have been neither of them would have entered into this contract. Not that Heba had a choice his grandfather was the first one inshiate the contract with this creature.

'Heba…Heba…Heba…Heba," a ghost like whisper echoed through the darkness. Heba though that he saw a strand of curly blonde hair. This made him look away, big mistake.

The creatures mouth opened showing a perfect row of sharp stark white pointed teeth. It let out a banshee like roar….

"AHHHHH!" Heba jolted up in his bed. He collided with something hard gaining a pained grunt from both men. Heba fell back onto his bed clutching his forehead, while the other man landed beside his bed copying the motion.

"Fuckin' hell man," Marik hissed in pain. "Princess I know that you've had a rough night and all but that is no reason to take it out on my cranium." Heba had to have given Marik the most strange pain filled look ever. "What…I know big words."

Heba said nothing as he just clutched his head. What was Marik doing here, he looked around and noticed that he was in his room. When had he gotten home? Oh…that's right…last night. Natural noises of the harbor flooded in through his porthole window, it was just a normal day.

But for how long?...

"Marik, where is Yuugi?" Heba asked slowly sitting up. His sheets fell to his lap revealing his exposed torso. He felt Marik eyeing him up and down, back in the day this would have made him blush. He was use to his crew members antics by now though.

"Shimpy is out back with Junior and that kitty cat of yours," Marik said standing up beside the bed. Heba snorted at the nickname, it was his old one. After a moment of silence, "it was burning last night you know." Heba stiffened.

Marik sighed and went to lean against the nearest wall, "she's a wake," Heba said quietly.

Marik cursed.

"I don't know Marik, before you even ask," Heba cut Marik off as he started to open his mouth. "I don't know why she woke up," Heba looked up to meet Marik's gaze. "But I know that she'll be coming for us."

Marik pushed himself off the wall, "you can still control it-her, right?" He corrected himself.

Heba put his hands together. " I don't know, no one else had tried to seal her away like we did… she is very angry." Marik raked a hand through his hair.

"That's just perfect." He paused, "How the hell are we supposed to handle this Heba! We have kids now, well, most of use. We also haven't touched a ship in years." Heba wasn't responding to him. "Ayo, What do you expect us to do Captain!"

Heba grabbed Marik by the collar so quick he almost saw stars. His amethyst eyes were dark. "Don't you ever, and mean ever call me that again cousin." Heba pulled him alittle closer just for good measure. "Do I make myself clear, mate."

Marik could honestly admit to himself, and only himself, that this side of Heba scared the piss out of him, and at the same time turned him completely on. What? You can't judge you guys aren't crazy like he his, that and I think he has a death wish of some sorts.

Marik smirked. Heba raised an eyebrow at this, but the next moment his eyes widened when Mariks lips were on his. Marik was pushing him down into his mattress straddling his waist. He pushed his tongue deep into Heba's mouth, massaging Heba's tongue gained him a deep moan that rumbled through both of their mouths.

After few moments Marik gridded his hips into Heba's immediately the other pushed him back from his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Heba hissed.

Marik licked his lips, "getting my payment for the little show we put on last night," Marik leaned back down to get another kiss but Heba mushed his face.

"And you just ruined it for me," he said looking away from Marik.

"Oh come on! I locked those little shits out of the house for a reason!" Heba kicked Marik off the bed.

"Well you wasted one of your backup excuses today," Heba said getting off his bed. Marik laid sparuled out on the floor pouting, he really wanted some ass today. Heba walked past him heading towards his bathroom, Marik made sure to check out his ass as he walked away.

Heba turned around looking down at Marik. Marik sent him a sweet pleading look. Heba answered with a vindictive smirk slamming the door shut. He could hear Marik groaning from the other side of the door.

Ah, the small victories that life gives you.

Meanwhile across the blue ocean something very ominous stirred in the ocean then a loud banshee like wale was heard. The man up in the crows nest of a near by jumped up at the horrid sound, while other crew members that had been top side walk to the side of the ship.

The young man put the telescope to his eye looking starboard, an oozing puss started to bubble up from the ocean waters in the gulf of The Deseo de Muerte island (Death wish). At first the water seemed normal then it started to turn a strange shade of purplish green before going completely black.

"Valon," someone called his name from below. He looked below him and saw his crew mate Alister staring up at him. Alister cupped his hands over his mouth, "what do you see?"

Valon inhaled sharply he looked the telescope again. The black water was growing larger and larger soon it would take up the inter cove. He looked down at his crew mates eyes full of worry.

"Black Water," were the only two words he yelled down to them. A silence swept over the crew, this was supposed to be great news for them. This was supposed to mean that they could leave this Ra forsaken island.

A wicked laugh gained the crews attention as there captain stepped topside. "Finally," the man's teal hair was blown violently by the seas salty breeze. "It has awakened." His teal and gold eyes narrowed as he stared at the cove. "Rafael! Christina!"

His daughter and bodyguard appeared beside him, "Yes sir," the said in unison.

"Do we still know Mutou's whereabouts?" Christina flipped through a small vanilla folder.

"He is still currently located on The Toda Vale Island," she confirmed.

"Good," he said turning towards her. "it's high time that we made good use of him." He threw his head back laughing manically. The crew was silent, and Dartz coughed at the end of his laugh. "Oh please you'll all get your cut. Hoist the anchor and set course for the Toda Vale! We're leaving this island and paying those Black Water Pirates back in tenfold."

This got the crew riled up and they cheered for their leader as they ran to their posts. Dartz made his way up to the wheel of the ship where his navigator Critias and helmsman Hermos where at attain waiting for their captain.

Dartz took his spot to the left of his helmsman while Christina stood on his left and Rafael stood behind Hermos. "You know what to do mate," he said. Hermos nodded at him silently while Critias pointed Hermos in the proper direction, the direction of the Toda Vale.

As the ship moved something stirred in the brig, one pale blue eye opened in the darkness. He looked up at the tiny slit of light that he had, the only light he had seen in the past eight years. He flexed his fingers he would see Heba again really soon, now he could finally scratch this itch….

Back at the island it was as leisurely as always. Everyone who partied the night before was relaxed and rested doing their jobs and running errands, getting ready to party again once the sun went down. At dark is when the Toda Vale really came alive and all the business happened.

Yuugi and Malik where in the back gardens of the shop, with Lyger watched over them. For some strange reason neither of their fathers wanted them in the house. The lion let out a large yawn as he stretched on his perch that was the upper level of the garden where there was some sunlight.

Malik pulled out another weed, "this is so boring," he puffed his cheeks, crossed his arms, and stomped his foot.

Yuugi giggled, "be careful Malik if you keep that up I might think that you're throwing a tantrum." Yuugi said pulling out some more weeds.

Malik kept his lips in a pout but moved his hands to his hips. Then his lips formed a smirk as he got a wicked idea. Oh don't get him wrong Malik knew his father all too well he knew what his father was up too. So like father like son. Malik quietly crept up behind Yuugi who was humming a gentle tune.

Malik reached for Yuugi's shoulders with both hands, licking his lips. He looked really creepy if you asked Yuugi. He pounced on Yuugi, taking them both down into the herb bed that Yuugi had been deweeding. Maliks noise twitched as the scents of rosemary and sage tickled his nose. He eyed the back of Yuugi's head, damn Yuugi was a cute one, but his dad… a shiver went up his back just thinking about running into Heba.

Yuugi whined as he turned his face to the side, small tears pricked the edges of his eyes. "Malik that hurt," he whined. The tears made his large eyes appear bigger and lighter. Damn Malik just wanted to kiss him.

So he did, Malik leaned down holding Yuugi's chin in one hand to tip the smallers face up as he planted a gentle kiss on his friends lips. Yuugi blinked a few times before he looked around for any signs of his dad before he started kissing Malik back.

At that moment alarms started to blare in Heba's head, he always did have a certain sixth sense about his son. He wanted to go investigate immediately but he was kinda suck between a rock and hard place. Rock equals Marik's dick while the hard place equaled the wall behind the counter of his shop.

Least just say that Marik was very lucky that no customers had come in yet, otherwise he would have just been another one of Heba's casualties. Marik's right hand was massaging Heba's inner left thigh while the other hand held both of Heba's arms above his head by his wrists.

Marik pulled away leaving Heba panting. Marik licked his lips, "see, if you had just given me what I wanted earlier we wouldn't be in this mess now would we." Heba glared up into Marik's eyes making him lick his lips again. "Have I ever told you hot you are when you're angry?" Heba growled at Marik in a feral way trying to nail him in the balls with his knee.

Marik took this opportunity to take Heba down to the ground where he straddled him for the second time this day. "Marik," Heba hissed.

"Shut it," Marik leaned back down kissing Heba's chest and licking his nipples. "Do you know how long it's been since I've fucked."

"Two weeks," came Heba's snappy answer.

"Two months," Marik corrected. He grinned in an insane way making Heba start to worry abit. He cupped Heba through his shenti making the smaller of the two gasp and look up at Marik. "And how long has it been since someone else has serviced you instead of you doing it yourself. There it went that rosy blush spread across Heba's cheeks. He mumbled something under his breath. "What was that? Marik leaned his ear towards Heba's mouth.

"I said not since the last time you did it!" Heba yelled in Mariks ear then bit down on his earlope so he couldn't pull away.

"Ouch, you violent little-," Heba ripped his hands from Mariks grip placing them on either side of the mans face pulling him into a heated kiss. Hey, he was still a man and there is only so much one person can take, and damn it if Marik didn't know how to work him just right.

Heba bullied his way into Mariks as he let his hands move up and tangle into the other males hair. Marik found one hand on Heba's side and the other sliding up and down on his inner thigh. He smirked into the kiss, he won.

Marik took over the kiss much to Heba's disappointment. When Heba stopped responding Marik pulled away a curious look on his face. "What's wrong now," Marik said as half whine half frustrated.

"I want to be on top this time," Heba mumbled with a strong pout on his. Marik busted out laughing. Heba glared up at him, Marik gave him an amused look.

He dent down and touched the tips of their noses together. "How about this if you can still get up when I'm done you can be top," he grinned devilishly.

Heba spurted, "I mine my dick up your ass not me on top with yours up mine," he yelled in Marik's face. Now it was Marik's turn to spurt and then break out into a full blown laughter. Heba puffed his cheeks out, a look only for those closest to him.

He drought both his knees up knees up to Marik's chest and kicked back sending Marik flying to the other side of the room. "You know," Heba said standing up brushing himself off. "You really know how to get me into the mood, but you also know how to kill it in a millisecond." Heba snapped his fingers at Marik. Marik threw his head back groaning knowing that he was right back at square one.

Heba's sense went all tingly again, "Yuugi," he whispered as he headed for the back door. Marik leaned forward propping his elbow on his knee then placing his head on his hand looking towards the backyard. He had the strangest feeling that he would planning his own sons funnel soon.

"AHHHH!" Junior screamed. Marik sighed decided whether or not he wanted to save his only son. Damn Ishizu would haunt him from the grave he let their son die.

Heba sight went red the moment he stepped foot outside, and the next thing Marik Jr. knew he underwater in the sound, and had his shenti yanked back down and was picked up and thrown onto the Lygers back.

"Room NOW!" Heba's voice had gotten atleast four octaves lower due to his anger.

"Oh boy," Marik's voice sounded in the background. He looked down the three leveled garden down to the dock that's where he saw his son floating out to sea with swirly eyes. "Well he did it to himself," Marik moved out of the lions way as it took an angry Yuugi.

"Why wont you ever let me do anything!" Yuugi yelled at Heba.

"You have no idea what the hell you are doing!" Heba yelled back.

"Maybe I would if you would just telling me something damn it," Yuugi had hopped off Lyger stomping towards his father. "I'm 19 years old you can't tell me what to do!"

"As long as you live under my roof you follow my rules!"

"I don't have to listen to you or your rules anymore I'm an adult and can do whatever I want I'm tired of you micromanaging my life!"

"I protect you!"

"From what, as far as I'm concerned I don't need protection. I can take care of myself!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can and I'll prove it!"

Heba held his breath for a moment, "FINE!"

"FINE!" Yuugi yelled stomping inside.

"FINE! But you can't come back here and anyone who helps you," he looks straight at Marik for this one, "will surfer dyer consequences."

"FINE! I don't need your help or anyone else's!" Yuugi yells out of his room window.

"Heba I don't think that this is such a good ide-," Heba glared straight into Marik's eyes.

"I would suggest you go collect you son before you're fishing his corpus out of the ocean," Heba said stomping past Marik. Marik sighed as he made his way down the stone steps to the dock. He heard the back door slam shut, yeah Marik wasn't getting any today.

Heba heaved in and out inorder to calm his rage. Yuugi was upstairs stomping around and throwing things around. Maybe this would be good for him, maybe Heba had sheltered him abit too much. Yuugi needed to toughen up and a few weeks on the streets should be more than enough for his whim of a son.

Heba folded his arms across his chest glaring at the floor. When the noise above him settled abit he made his way to the shop part of his house. He picked up the stool that Marik had knocked over in his rough seduction attempt.

Heba plopped himself on the stool as Yuugi stomped down the stairs. Heba didn't even look up at his son, instead he opened a potions catalog not even acknowledging the sounds Yuugi was making. Yuugi reached the front door, he glared at his dad one last time before opening the door and slamming it shut.

Heba waited a few moments before he looked up, Yuugi was gone. Heba let out an exasperated sigh as he closed the catalog. He wanted to scream as he let his head make a bonking noise on the counter.

What the hell had he just done!?

**END CHAPTER:**

* * *

**Rose: Sorry for the delay guys but I really wanted to get a head start on my Halloween story :) I hope that you guys liked the new chapter! Please Review!**

**Write ya'll later,**

**-Rose ;)**


End file.
